What would Makoto do?
by Lavareef
Summary: Haruka is all alone in the Tachibana residence and he decides to play a little game called: What would Makoto do? (Five-shot that contains smut)
1. What would Makoto do?

_**What would Makoto do?**_

Haruka found himself all alone in the Tachibana residence. Makoto's parents and siblings were off to Tokyo to attend someone's wedding and the olive-haired male himself? Well, he was out to go to the night shop for something to munch on while holding the movie marathon they'd been planning to have later. Haruka sat on the couch and mindlessly flicked to countless of TV channels, hardly bothering to focus on what kind of programmes passed by. The raven-haired male blinked at the TV when he saw a couple make out heavily in some kind of romantic film. Haruka shook his head and continued flicking through the channels.

The raven-haired male had been feeling high on sexual tension all day to be honest. The swim practice had been quite exhilarating for Haruka as he had a steamy make-out session with Makoto under the showers. They have been dating for two months now but they've never gotten past the barrier of kissing. It was always just kissing and Haruka wondered whether Makoto would ever be ready to do something more with him. Haruka knew that Makoto had experience because about one year ago, the olive-haired male had a short but sexy romance with Rin. They didn't last because truth be told, no one can stand to be around Rin for more than a few weeks. It had stung Haruka when the two of them were together but Haruka remained patient throughout that hard time because he knew that he was going to end up with Makoto anyway. There were destined to be together and in the end everything turned out okay.

* * *

Haruka found himself staring and looking at Makoto more and more. He noticed all the small things and for Haruka it was hard to stop certain arousing thoughts from flowing through his mind. Haruka had never noticed how beautiful Makoto looked when beads of water were rolling down that perfectly toned body. However, now he did notice and more than once, those thoughts would stir up problems in his pants. Haruka made sure that Makoto never noticed even though that was very hard. During their make-out session in the showers earlier today, Haruka finally voiced out his true desire but Makoto seemed to be a bit hesitant and soon after, Haruka was left alone in the showers. The raven-haired male never questioned why Makoto didn't seem to be in the mood for sexual activities, he'd just have to be patient with the olive-haired male. Haruka wasn't a very patient person but when it came to Makoto, he'd do just about anything.

Haruka switched off the TV and he crept upstairs. He didn't exactly know why he was being extra careful not to make too much noise, since he was actually all alone in the house. The door to Makoto's bedroom was only slightly open and Haruka peeked inside. He'd been inside of this room for so many times and Haruka wondered why he was behaving like this in the first place. He slowly walked into the room and flicked on the small bedside light. It cast a dim light over the bed and Haruka's attention was drawn to the T-shirt that Makoto had worn throughout the day. He had noticed that Makoto had a change of clothes before heading off to the store. Haruka picked up the large T-shirt and he held it close to him like a lifeline. He sniffed the T-shirt and swooned as the sweet scent of chlorine and Makoto filled his nose and clouded his mind. Makoto had been on his mind almost every second of every day and in the beginning it was a bit annoying but now, Haruka didn't want his mind filled with anything but the olive-haired male.

Haruka toyed with the shirt for a few minutes, before laying it back down on the bed so that he could remove his own smaller T-shirt that he was wearing. He walked into the bathroom with Makoto's shirt and Haruka slid it over his head once he was in front of the mirror.

Haruka smirked at his reflection as he saw that the T-shirt was a bit loose on him. It hung slightly off his slender shoulders and Haruka swooned at the thought of having Makoto all over him. He looked at the small cabinet and noticed Makoto's glasses sitting next to his empty lens-caps. He picked up the pair of glasses and shifted them until they framed his face perfectly. His sight was a bit blurry but Haruka could still clearly see how the glasses looked on him in the mirror. He was starting to look more and more like Makoto and Haruka smirked once more at the thought. He wondered what it would be like to be just like Makoto. The olive-haired male was different from Haruka in many ways and Haruka wouldn't mind to switch places with Makoto even if it was just for a few hours. To make his transformation complete, Haruka picked up the hat that Makoto had worn a few days prior when they had their fishing trip. Haruka glanced at his reflection one more time before walking out of the bathroom and heading into Makoto's bedroom once more.

Having Makoto's scent all around him and thinking of the olive-haired male had made Haruka feel like he was on fire again. He ached for Makoto's touch and he hoped that the olive-haired male would be back very soon. He needed to feel those burning hot lips against his own, melding them together just like it should be. The raven-haired male pulled the glasses from his nose and he placed them neatly on the bedside table.

* * *

Haruka's problem was straining against his pants and it was very hard to ignore it. Haruka felt a bit daring and he decided to quickly take care of his problem. He bit his lips as he imagined how Makoto would do it when he touched himself. Haruka unzipped his jeans and he groaned softly as he massaged himself through his boxers. Had Makoto done something similar in the past? Perhaps he did it yesterday because they couldn't be together the night before. Had Makoto lain where Haruka was lying right now and did the olive-haired male touch himself like this?

Haruka's stomach jolted at the thought of Makoto touching himself and the slow, restricted ministrations on his member were not enough anymore. _Makoto wouldn't tease himself like this, _Haruka thought and the raven-haired male arched up to slide both his jeans and boxers down his legs. Haruka knew he should feel bad about doing this but he ached for more and it seemed like Makoto would probably still take some time to get ready to take their relationship to the next level. With one swift kick, Haruka removed his undergarments from his feet.

With a very deep sigh of pleasure, Haruka ran his palm over the tip of his erection before forming a fist around his length. Haruka felt completely intoxicated by his surroundings and if he had a clear mind a few minutes ago, he certainly didn't have one right now. He could only think about Makoto touching himself and Haruka arched his back slightly, his head falling back into the soft pillows on Makoto's bed. Haruka's eyelids fluttered as his breathing sped up, gasping every few seconds, wishing that Makoto was the one that was touching him right here and right now.

Makoto's shirt was long and Haruka had to hoist it up slightly around his waist so that he could touch himself. Haruka desperately clamped at the material, dragging it down slightly so that it covered his member. The dragged the hem of the shirt back and forth over his length and the gentle friction shot pleasure through his whole body. Haruka curled his toes as he let pleasure run haywire in his body. Haruka bit his lip as he gripped himself through the shirt, reforming the fist as he slowly began to stroke himself.

"Fuck," he hissed as he gripped himself a little harder. Was this how Makoto did it? Did Makoto like it gentle or rough? Slow or fast? Haruka couldn't help but picture Makoto in his clouded and foggy mind. What kind of faces would Makoto make when he was experiencing intense pleasure?

Haruka twisted and turned a little in the bed and he slowly but surely made a mess of Makoto's bed. Haruka didn't bother to care because he would fix it later. With each stroke, his moans became a little louder. Haruka usually wasn't loud when he touched himself – not that he'd done it that many times before. However, now that he was covered and surrounded by Makoto's scent he couldn't help but moan as arousing thoughts seeped in his system. Haruka wondered whether Makoto was the type of person to be really loud in bed. The raven-haired male's whole body burned as he ached for his boyfriend.

* * *

"Ahem."

Haruka's mind didn't register the clearing of Makoto's throat immediately, but when he did, his eyes shot open and Haruka sat up and covered himself with the blankets. Haruka could feel his whole body burn with shame and he quickly covered his face with his trembling hands.

Haruka peeked through his shaking fingers and he saw the object of his affection standing next to the bed staring at him with an open mouth.

Haruka made a small squeaky noise and he flopped back down onto the bed to hide himself even more. Haruka's body blazed and he just knew that his entire body must have been blushing.

"You're back early," Haruka spoke softly and he felt like crying. He knew that Makoto wouldn't be gone that long but usually when he went to the store he would end up helping old ladies with their groceries and that would always prolong his trip to the shop.

"Well I hurried because you're all alone," Makoto's voice rung loudly in Haruka's ears and it sounded so much louder now that Haruka wasn't able to see the olive-haired male.

Haruka sighed deeply, he should've known better than to let himself get carried away like that. What would Makoto think of him now? Perhaps Makoto was so disgusted that he would break off their relationship. What if Makoto thought that he was some kind of pervert? Haruka groaned and he waited for Makoto to say that he needed to get the fuck out of the house. Haruka refused to look at Makoto and it seemed that his voice was now stuck in his throat. Haruka knew that one of them would have to say something because the tension in the room was suffocating. To make matters even worse, Haruka's problem would not go down and moreover, Makoto's presence seemed to make it even worse. Haruka wondered whether it was possible to die of embarrassment and he could only imagine the look on Makoto's shocked face. Haruka wondered how he would feel if he saw Makoto sprawled on his bed with nothing but his own shirt?

After a few deafening moments of silence, Haruka could feel the mattress dip on one side. Haruka wondered whether Makoto would start yelling at him any second. Haruka gasped softly and shuddered when Makoto pried away his hands from his face.

Haruka looked at Makoto with a twinkle of fear in his eyes and Makoto smirked at him.

"What were _you_ up to?" Makoto asked softly, furrowing his eyebrows. The olive-haired male was lying next to Haruka, supporting himself on one elbow.

Haruka couldn't believe what he heard Makoto say. Did Makoto really want him to say it out loud? Could this become even more embarrassing?

"It kind of looks like…" Makoto continued, picking at the shirt that Haruka was wearing. "That you were… pretending to be me. Is that it Haru?" Makoto grinned down at Haruka, plucking up the cap that had fallen from Haruka's head onto the pillows beside him. Haruka had forgotten he'd been wearing it when he started with his ministrations. Makoto tossed the hat to the floor and looked at Haruka for an answer.

"Could it be that you were playing what would Makoto do?"

Haruka couldn't help but look at him sheepishly while his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Makoto leaned down so that his face was next to Haruka's. The raven-haired male gasped softly when he felt his boyfriends' breath against his sensitive neck.

"So… you think you can be me?" Makoto purred seductively and Haruka swallowed the lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

* * *

Haruka was still unable to speak and he cast he gaze on Makoto's face and he felt his whole body burn once more. Makoto pulled Haruka up by the arms until the raven-haired male was sitting up. Makoto had one knee between Haruka's bare legs. The olive-haired male gripped the hem of the shirt that Haruka was wearing and he tugged it up until he could pull it over Haruka's head. He threw that down next to the hat.

Haruka was now completely naked and the raven-haired male couldn't help but shiver when he received a predatory gaze from Makoto.

"Makoto likes to do it with no clothes on," Makoto whispered, slowly pushing against Haruka's chest until he was lying on his back again. Makoto lay down next to him once more.

Haruka gaped at the olive-haired male, was he perhaps dreaming this? Maybe Haruka had fallen asleep without realizing this because this couldn't be anything but a dream.

The warm and strong hand that grasped Haruka's seemed very, very real however, as it guided him back down to the upright length between his legs, demanding and aching for attention. Haruka went to grab it, but Makoto's hand over his guided him past it, down further.

"Makoto likes to tease a bit lower first," Makoto purred, his eyes gazing at their joined hands.

Haruka whimpered, his legs jerking when his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin just below his throbbing member. Haruka couldn't take his eyes off Makoto, who was licking his lips while keeping his gaze steady on their joined hands.

After a few long torturous moments, Haruka's hand was dragged back up to his cock. Makoto let him grab it and then rested his hand lightly on Haruka's hip, waiting for him to continue. All of a sudden, Haruka was feeling very self-conscious because he was the only one in the room that was completely naked and to make matters worse, he was holding his own throbbing length. Makoto seemed to pick up on Haruka's hesitance and the olive-haired male ran his hand up and down Haruka's hip to reassure him that this was okay.

Haruka took a deep breath and slowly began to massage his erection once again.

A low and appreciative growl came from Makoto and Haruka could just make out his boyfriend nodding approvingly at him. Haruka turned his gaze back to what his hand was doing. He flicked his thumb over the tip and a soft gasp bubbled up from his throat.

Haruka began to move his hand faster, fighting the urge to thrust his hips up. Makoto's hand gripped his again-

"Makoto likes it harder," Makoto smirked, squeezing Haruka's hand around his erection.

Haruka moaned softly, keeping the tight pressure enveloping his length even after Makoto had moved his hand away.

"That's more like it," Makoto whispered. Haruka could feel his breath on his neck again and he wondered when Makoto had gotten so close.

Haruka knew he wouldn't last much longer; the sexual tension had been building up inside him for what seemed like days on end and that combined with the fact that Makoto was pressed against him as he watched him jerk off was nearly too much for him to bear. The real thing was so much better than a T-shirt.

Haruka threw his head back as he let out a strangled moan. Haruka was getting really close to his release. Makoto's hot breaths against his neck were coming faster and he could hear Makoto chuckle next to him.

"Makoto doesn't usually make that much noise."

Was Makoto really being serious? Haruka hissed loudly, biting his bottom lip. How did Makoto expect him to get through all of this without making any noise? Haruka thrust his hips up in time with his strokes, not able to keep still and quiet at the same time.

"Ngg…Makoto!" Haruka gasped. He simply couldn't keep it in, this was feeling too good to let it go by without making any noise.

Haruka felt a hand clamp over his, stopping his strokes. Haruka opened his eyes in confusion and he turned his head so he could see Makoto's emerald gems staring into his own sparkling oceanic eyes.

"Makoto doesn't moan his own name you know," Makoto said raising an eyebrow, a slight teasing smile on his beautiful face.

"Fuck!" Haruka whined as he closed his eyes. He was so close that he could nearly feel it there already and now Makoto was stopping him because he had called out Makoto's name? Haruka struggled against Makoto's hand, trying to thrust against his own but Makoto's hold was firm.

Makoto forced Haruka's hand away and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

Well what? Haruka knew that Makoto probably yelled his name when he was getting himself off but Haruka felt too embarrassed to say it. Haruka gave up on wriggling and he stared up at his boyfriend, who still had him restrained.

"Haruka?" the raven-haired male whispered and he felt so foolish for implying that Makoto jerked off while thinking about him.

Makoto smiled and he nodded fervently.

"Of course I think of you when I touch myself," Makoto purred and Haruka could feel a blush creep up his cheeks again. Instead of letting Haruka continue what he was doing, Makoto grabbed Haruka's member himself.

* * *

Haruka had hardly registered what happened as his body tensed up and he let the pleasure take over once more. It only took a few strokes before Haruka found his much needed release, chanting Makoto's name like a mantra.

"Oh god," Haruka gasped when he felt Makoto's hand release him. The raven-haired male opened his eyes, finding his boyfriends eyes gazing at him. Makoto pressed a warm kiss against Haruka's forehead. Haruka moaned and he clutched Makoto's shoulder as he buried his face in Makoto's chest. The olive-haired male leaned away for a moment and after a few seconds, Haruka felt something being pushed into his hand. Haruka furrowed his brows when he looked at the tissues that were neatly placed in his hand.

"Makoto cleans up after himself," Makoto laughed, pointing at the sticky mess smeared across Haruka's belly. The raven-haired male blushed ever so slightly and wiped away the mess he'd made. Haruka closed his eyes as he felt Makoto run a hand through his slightly damp hair.

"You know, Makoto can give as good as he gets," Makoto muttered, a wide smile touching his delicious lips.

Haruka looked down and only then did he notice the enormous bulge in Makoto's tight pants. Haruka smirked while his hands undid Makoto's belt.

"Does Makoto like giving head?" Haruka asked him while running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Makoto swallowed while watching Haruka's mouth with a feral expression.

"I think that Makoto will learn soon enough."

**A/N: I don't have an excuse for this and I don't think I ever will have one :) Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be up in a few days!**


	2. How does Makoto like it?

_**How does Makoto like it?**_

"_Does Makoto like giving head?" Haruka asked him while running his tongue along his bottom lip._

_Makoto swallowed while watching Haruka's mouth with a feral expression._

"_I think that Makoto will learn soon enough."_

* * *

Haruka couldn't help but grin as a dozen fantasies that had been tormenting him lately assaulted his mind. It was getting hard to think straight and Haruka could feel the sexual tension in his body build up once more. The raven-haired male was finally able to undo Makoto's belt and with a sharp tug he pulled the leather out of the loops of Makoto's jeans. The belt clattered to the floor and Haruka didn't feel like wasting any more time. He grabbed at the front of Makoto's jeans and he tugged the denim hard until the buttons popped free. It was like the olive-haired male deliberately bought pants that had many buttons, thus making it a pain to loosen them up. However, Haruka didn't pay much attention to that fact right now because right now, he had other things on his mind. Haruka glanced up at his boyfriend who wore the faintest of smirks on his beautiful face.

"Makoto seems rather eager no?" Makoto said while watching Haruka's hand pull at the waist of his jeans to finally get those damn pants out of the way.

Haruka decided to ignore the teasing of Makoto and he hooked his fingers beneath the elastic of Makoto's boxer shorts. The olive-haired male shifted his hips up slightly so that Haruka could finally remove every piece of clothing that stood in his way.

Haruka could feel his throat go dry once he'd finally managed to expose the throbbing length of his boyfriend. Haruka looked up at Makoto with shy twinkle in his eyes and the raven-haired male could feel his cheeks heat up when he noticed that Makoto was looking at him intently while probably waiting to see what Haruka would do next. The two boys were bare at the bottom and it seemed that Haruka was suddenly conscious of his own body again. Normally, there shouldn't be any discomfort because it was not the first time that they'd been naked around each other but the context was not the same as usual. They'd taken so many showers together by the swimming pool that it wasn't awkward to be around each other without any clothes on. However, now that there were going to continue their sexual exploration…

* * *

Haruka swallowed the big lump that had seemed to form in his throat. He honestly didn't know what he should do next. Makoto sat forward slightly and he swiftly removed the T-shirt he was still wearing. Haruka couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Makoto's perfect body. The olive-haired male had a body to die for and Haruka wasn't jealous or anything, he just marvelled at the idea that he was the only one allowed to touch Makoto intimately. Haruka let a small sigh escape from his lips as he watched Makoto lean back against the pillows. It was hard for Haruka to believe that he finally had Makoto naked and _hard_ in front of him. He'd dreamed of this moment so many times and now it finally arrived. Haruka shivered and shook before he crawled closer towards Makoto, his eyes never leaving that gorgeous and exposed skin.

Haruka took a seat beside Makoto and the raven-haired male bit his lip. He tried so hard no to appear nervous but he failed and he hated the fact that Makoto seemed to always read his thoughts. In theory it had seemed like the perfect idea, but now that it was there in front of him Haruka felt really shy and slightly intimidated. What if he couldn't do it like Makoto wanted it? He'd never done anything like this before and he also hadn't had anyone do that to him so the raven-haired male was really skating on thin ice. Sure he'd imagined what it would feel like to feel a warm mouth enveloping the most sensitive part of your body but thought and reality are two totally different things.

* * *

Haruka bit his lips once more as he mind was bombarded with all kinds of thoughts that were slightly unnerving to him. There was no doubt that Makoto had received numerous blowjobs from the time he was together with Rin. What if Haruka was really bad and Rin was really good at that? Haruka shook his head slightly in order to get rid of those foul thoughts. The raven-haired male was determined to make it good for Makoto, especially after what he'd just done to him.

Haruka's eyes widened when he saw Makoto ran his hand down his chest, making every muscle clench and ripple under the touch. A small gasp escaped from Haruka's lips as he saw that Makoto grazed his palm over the tip of his erection softly while uttering the quietest of groans. Haruka whimpered when he saw that his boyfriend had done exactly the same thing that he always did when he started. Had Makoto perhaps seen Haruka touch himself before? Or were they so alike when it came to pleasure? Makoto's gaze burned into Haruka as Makoto let his hand continue the teasing self-exploration, gliding further down.

Haruka didn't want Makoto to touch himself because the raven-haired male wanted Makoto to himself. Feeling less shy, Haruka slapped Makoto's hand away from where he was touching himself. Makoto's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a small growl of approval. Makoto patiently waited and Haruka decided that it was now or never.

"Can I touch it?" Haruka asked softly, feeling the heat spread across his cheeks and bare chest. He just knew that his entire body was flushing again.

Makoto chuckled and he decided to tease Haruka once more. This game was simply far too amusing to stop.

"And since when did Makoto start asking for permission?" Makoto pinched Haruka's cheek softly and then he gestured down to his throbbing problem.

'Since I'm not allowed to touch it, you _better_ do that for me!" Makoto said with a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Haruka swoon. Haruka simply smiled one of his rare smiles at his boyfriend and some of the nervousness he felt earlier vanished into thin air. Haruka lay down beside Makoto just as the olive-haired male had done with him earlier. The raven-haired male slowly moved his hand over the exposed hip. Makoto squirmed a little and Haruka decided that now was not the time to tease.

* * *

Haruka wrapped his hand around the swollen flesh and Haruka couldn't help but smirk when a deep sigh was released from Makoto's lips. The raven-haired male gripped his boyfriend tightly just as he was shown before. He firmly stroked Makoto's member from base to tip, pausing when he heard a feral and deep groan escape from Makoto's throat.

"I thought you said that Makoto doesn't make much noise?" Haruka murmured teasingly, admiring the gorgeous look on Makoto's face. The olive-haired male had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open.

Makoto didn't bother to open his eyes but he did reply with a wide grin on his face, "No Makoto doesn't, but Haruka does."

Haruka huffed in exasperation because this simply wasn't fair. Makoto would always be one step ahead of him and Haruka knew that he still had a lot to learn.

However, the huge smirk on Makoto's face gave Haruka the push he needed to finally let go of all his insecurities. He'd make Makoto scream with pleasure.

Haruka carefully straddled his boyfriend and he settled himself down comfortably so that Makoto was within easy reach. Makoto finally opened his eyes to check out what Haruka was up to. The look he received from Haruka was enough to make him blush and that was a first for Makoto. He rarely blushes when he's doing something like this and he was pleasantly surprised to notice what Haruka could do to him with one simple yet erotic look. Haruka wasn't fazed by the way that Makoto looked at him and the raven-haired male teasingly ran a finger down the underside of Makoto's length. A small grunt escaped from Makoto and the olive-haired male couldn't help but roll his hips slightly.

Haruka grinned and he grasped Makoto's member with two hands and he used them both, pumping his boyfriend's tender flesh hard in both upwards and downwards motion. Haruka's slender yet very skilful hands met halfway.

Makoto was shocked at the sudden sensation that was running through his body. He let out a wail and he tried to slap Haruka's insistent hands away but the raven-haired male was not letting go.

"Oh God!" Makoto cried, his hips jerking up as far as they could with Haruka's weight on his legs. Normally, a sight like this would make Haruka laugh if it wasn't for the fact that a thrashing and wailing Makoto wasn't so arousing to him. Haruka was in control and he wasn't going to let go of that position just yet.

"Stop! God, stop!" Makoto hissed at him, grabbing a pillow from beside him and throwing it at the raven-haired male.

Haruka chuckled and he ducked to avoid the pillow. He released his panting boyfriend who collapsed back into the pillow that was pressed behind his back. Makoto took a few moments to catch his breath. Haruka wanted to see Makoto lose control and most of all, he wanted to be the cause of that loss of control. Haruka cast a hot and hungry gaze at Makoto and he smirked.

"Didn't that feel good?" Haruka asked sweetly and he received a glare from his still panting boyfriend.

"You know it felt good. Too fucking good!" Makoto blushed once more and he hid his red face behind his hands. "I wouldn't have lasted another minute with you doing that." Makoto muttered from behind his hands. Haruka leaned forward and he pressed a gentle kiss on Makoto's hip bones, lightly caressing the sensitive skin. Every touch that he shared with Makoto burned and Haruka wanted more.

"Why would that be bad exactly?" Haruka asked while sitting straight once more so he was able to gaze at the olive-haired male.

Makoto was still hiding behind his hands and he was sure that now his entire body was blushing. "Because, you know that I want you to… you know what I want." Makoto groaned, pushing his hips up towards Haruka, who let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but does Makoto want it?" Haruka asked teasingly because if Makoto really wanted to continue this game, so did Haruka.

"God yes he wants it!" Makoto cried with a slight hint of need and desperation in his voice. Makoto spread his fingers apart over his eyes to finally glance a peek at Haruka.

"Doesn't he?" Makoto asked softly and when Haruka licked his lips and leaned down until he was hovering just above Makoto's throbbing problem, Makoto couldn't help but let out a soft groan. Haruka shot Makoto a smouldering look that exactly said what he truly wanted.

"Yeah, he wants it."

* * *

However, Haruka wasn't quite finished torturing his boyfriend though. Haruka slowly crawled forward until his face was above Makoto's chest. The raven-haired male looked up at Makoto and his eyes fell on those beautiful lips that were now slightly parted. Haruka bit his lip and he decided to first latch onto one of Makoto's nipples. Haruka was satisfied as he could feel Makoto writhe beneath him, soft moans escaping from the brunet's lips. Haruka could feel hands running through his hair, stopping to hold his head and tilt it up so that their gazes could lock once more.

"Please." Makoto pleaded softly and Haruka couldn't help but feel the need to reply to that plea. It was weird that Makoto didn't want to do anything sexual at first but now that a silly game had pushed them this far, it was like there was no turning back anymore. Haruka didn't want to turn back because he was enjoying this far too much.

Makoto's eyes were dark and his expression was pleading and Haruka couldn't ignore it any longer. He kissed the nipple he'd been toying with and then let his mouth travel all the way down Makoto's chest and abdomen. Haruka smirked when he could feel every muscle tense as he passed them.

A small grunt escaped from Makoto's lips when Haruka's chin bumped over his erection. Haruka could feel the hot gaze of his boyfriend as he finally flicked out his tongue to lick at the tip. Haruka was spurred on by a groan coming from his lover.

Haruka fanned his hands over Makoto's stomach as he took the olive-haired male into his mouth properly. This was much easier than Haruka had anticipated.

Makoto hissed and his hips jerked up at the stimulation Haruka was giving him. Haruka opened his eyes wide in surprise as he could feel Makoto press into his mouth deeper. It wasn't as if the olive-haired male meant to do that but the pleasure was taking over his body and he couldn't help but push down into Haruka's delicious mouth. Haruka used his hands to grip Makoto at the base to be able to control this more or less. He formed a tight ring with his lips and he began to suck Makoto in and out slowly.

"Fuck," Makoto whispered as he was clawing at the sheets. "Haru…"

Haruka slid Makoto's member all the way out and he raised his eyebrows. Makoto stopped twisting and he looked down at the raven-haired male.

"What? Why did you stop?"

Haruka grinned. "Haru doesn't call out his own name either."

"Oh fuck you! You're a dick," Makoto whined, cheeks flushing bright red. It seemed that his own game was backfiring.

Haruka was thrilled because he hadn't realised how much fun it was to have control over the olive-haired male. Makoto had nothing to worry about of course; now that Haruka had had a taste, he'd probably have trouble keeping his mouth off his boyfriend. He wanted to worship Makoto and _worship him he did._

"Go on," Haruka smiled, carefully tracing teasing patterns up Makoto's length. He could feel the olive-haired male shiver and shake but Haruka wasn't going to back down just yet.

Makoto opened his eyes wide when he finally realised that Haruka was still playing that same game with him.

"Fine," he finally said through gritted teeth. He threw his arm across his face and moaned.

"Makoto, please keep going…" Makoto gasped, his face as bright as a lobster beneath his arm.

* * *

Haruka couldn't help but release a moan too, immediately taking Makoto's length back into his mouth and sucking it hard. He could feel Makoto's hand pull at his inky hair once more but Haruka didn't care. Haruka could faintly taste the pre come and he sucked Makoto down deeper.

"Fuck yes," Makoto groaned and his toes curled as he let pleasure take over his mind and body once more. He faintly wondered why he'd shied away from this with Haruka for so long. It's not that Makoto wasn't aroused by the raven-haired male but Makoto wanted to go slow and gentle with him.

Haruka slid one of his hands down to gently caress the sensitive skin below Makoto's member. The olive-haired male yelped and Haruka nearly stopped to ask what was wrong. When Haruka felt Makoto push down against his hand he realised that he'd stumbled upon something good. Haruka slid his palm over the sensitive skin around Makoto's opening.

"I'm going to come," Makoto gasped, tensing beneath the raven-haired male.

Haruka took his mouth away and he pouted. "Already? But I hardly go to su-" Haruka stopped talking as he felt something hot and wet hit his lips and chin.

"Oh," Haruka gasped and he grabbed Makoto's weeping length to milk his boyfriend completely.

Makoto cried out, his magnificent back arching off the bed before flopping back down heavily. He looked up at Haruka and whimpered.

"You okay? Haruka asked softly before licking the fluid from his chin and fingers.

Makoto nodded, still panting for his breath. He'd never come so hard and Makoto felt guilty for spraying Haruka's beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," Haruka said. "I shouldn't have stopped."

Makoto let out a small chuckle. "It's ok," he said gently.

"You can do anything you want… Haru."

Haruka grinned at him, more than happy to be himself again. The game had gone on long enough and he found that being Makoto was nice but also a bit hard. Being yourself is always easier and better because everybody's unique.

"Really? Can I do anything?" Haruka murmured, crawling up with his knees on either side of Makoto.

"After that? Yes, anything," Haruka replied, his eyes trailing down to where Haruka was now hard again. Haruka leaned down to kiss Makoto softly on the lips. The raven-haired male needed to feel the love seep through Makoto's lips and he was content to feel Makoto comply willingly. Soon, their tongues were dancing and Haruka didn't think that he'd ever experience such a beautiful moment in his life ever again.

"I'm glad you wanted to kiss me but… Makoto would have fucked me," Makoto said with a wink and Haruka felt his belly roll at Makoto's words. Would the olive-haired male really let him do that?

Haruka blushed and buried his face in Makoto's shoulder so that he wouldn't have to look at his boyfriend.

"Perhaps, Makoto can fuck me instead," he whispered.

Makoto groaned, pulling Haruka down to hold him against his chest.

"Yes, Makoto could do that… once he has recovered."

Haruka grinned against Makoto's chest. "Deal, but don't take too long." Haruka pressed down against his boyfriend, rubbing his throbbing length against Makoto's thigh.

"I won't," Makoto promised and then he kissed Haruka once more, leaving them both breathless.

_Go on, take my breath away._

**A/N: This was the second part of this story and I hoped you liked it. Once again, I don't even know how I was able to write this and once again, I don't have an excuse for the shenanigans I produce.**

**I'm not sure whether I should end this little story right here or whether I should add another chapter where they go all the way. Oh well, I'll just think about it later tonight.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	3. When does Makoto like it?

_**When does Makoto like it?**_

Haruka stared outside with a bored expression on his face. He'd been having difficulties concentrating on the teacher the entire day. Luckily, the day at school had almost come to an end and to top it all off, it was Friday. Haruka smiled when he realised he would have Makoto to himself all weekend long since the olive-haired male agreed to stay with him from Friday evening until Sunday evening. It had been two months since they first started exploring each other sexually. It had all started off with that innocent game that turned into something not-so- innocent. The raven-haired male felt his cheeks heat up when he thought back to that fond memory. Come to think of it, it had always been something that triggered Makoto's lust and want and Haruka tried to figure out exactly when Makoto liked doing it and consequently when he didn't feel like mating with the raven-haired male. Haruka gazed at the clouds and his minds drifted trying to puzzle the pieces together.

* * *

_Haruka yawned loudly while rubbing at his sleepy eyes. It was only seven in the morning and Makoto had managed to wake him up with all of that tossing and turning. Haruka shook Makoto's shoulder but the olive-haired male didn't respond immediately. The raven-haired male sighed deeply and continued shaking the brunet until he awoke with a frightened look in his eyes. Makoto whispered Haruka's name softly before drawing the boy with the oceanic eyes in for a deep and sensual kiss. Haruka was taken aback at first but he complied willingly. Makoto took his sweet time to explore Haruka's mouth and a soft moan escaped from the raven-haired male's lips. When they broke apart, they were both panting and a thick tension clouded the bedroom. _ "_Did you have a nightmare?" Haruka asked softly but Makoto didn't say anything, he just kept his gaze on the raven-haired male and with each second that ticked by the gaze became darker and more feral. Haruka wondered whether it was normal for Makoto to just brush his fears away like they meant nothing._

"_Please, no talking, only this," Makoto whispered just before he pressed his lips against Haruka's. The raven-haired male let himself fall back against the pillows and he let Makoto crawl on top of him. Needy hands crawled underneath Haruka's T-shirt and Haruka moaned when Makoto pressed their groins against each other. Both boys were soon lost in each other, the nightmare long forgotten into the depths of their clouded minds…_

* * *

Haruka sighed a content sigh at the fond memory. It seemed that Makoto liked doing it when he was afraid because it was the only way to be sure that Haruka was still with him. Haruka never minded when Makoto clung to him when he was afraid because the raven-haired male liked the perks of being the one person that could make Makoto feel at ease again. When Haruka gazed outside once more he figured out that Makoto also liked to do it when he was angry.

* * *

"_It's so unfair! I didn't even do anything!" Makoto shouted and Haruka simply continued grilling the fish in his pan. Makoto had had a bad day at school because it was the first time that the olive-haired male had ever gotten punished. It was true that Makoto didn't do anything but the teacher deemed that to be wrong so Makoto was the one that was punished. He was assigned to clean up the classroom afterwards and of course, they'd just had arts and crafts and the entire room was filled with tiny little papers. The fact that the olive-haired male hadn't done anything had fuelled his anger and Haruka just let Makoto scream and shout. _

"_I cannot believe it! I got punished while I'm always paying attention! How could she even think that I was the one that passed that stupid note!" Makoto continued shouting and Haruka sighed deeply. He wasn't used to the fact that Makoto was shouting but Haruka just let the poor boy. An idea struck Haruka's mind however, and he glanced at the olive-haired male with a dark and deep gleam in his eyes._

"_What?" Makoto asked annoyed and soon enough, Haruka was ruthlessly dragged towards the bedroom. Makoto shoved the raven-haired male back against the wall with enough force to let Haruka smack his head against the wall. It had stung but the blow was softened by the erotic kiss that followed. Makoto wasted no time and Haruka was naked within mere seconds of entering the room. The raven-haired male tugged at Makoto's clothes while the other couldn't keep his needy hands away. Makoto groaned when Haruka bit his lower lip while yanking off the belt from the loops. The olive-haired male could still feel the fury burn in his body but this was a very nice way of relieving some of that pent up frustration. Haruka was afraid that Makoto would be a bit too rough so it was the raven-haired male who set the pace. Haruka moaned loudly as he felt Makoto fill him up slowly but surely. The olive-haired male had his hands on Haruka's hips and Makoto's nails were digging into Haruka's skin and the raven-haired male just knew he'd be bruised within minutes. Haruka slowly set the pace by riding his boyfriend. Makoto didn't thrust roughly but soon enough, it was Makoto who took over and Haruka fell on the back on the bed and Makoto swept him away in a rough rhythm that took Haruka's breath away…_

* * *

Haruka was startled when he heard the bell ring and he packed up his things. The delicious memories had made the last hour fly by and the raven-haired male was glad he could go home. He knew that Makoto was waiting for him at home because the olive-haired male had had an appointment at the clinic. The olive-haired male recently had a lot of problems with headaches and it seemed for the best to let it get checked out.

Haruka raced home and when he yelled at Makoto to let him know he was home, he didn't receive an answer. Haruka walked into the living room and he noticed that Makoto was sitting on the couch with his knees pressed against his chest. Haruka immediately knew that Makoto was sad and then Haruka realised that Makoto didn't like to it when he was sad. Angry and afraid were factors that set the boy ablaze but sadness didn't belong in that category.

The raven-haired male did what he did best and he held Makoto into his arms. Haruka had been aroused from the moment he had been thinking back to those sexual moments they'd shared but it seemed that Haruka would have to think of something else to relieve that tension that was pent up in his body. Haruka let Makoto sniff and shake in his arms and the raven-haired male decided that it was worth a try to get Makoto in the mood. Haruka didn't do it because of himself, no he just wanted Makoto to feel good and relieve the stress that had seemed to gather in his body.

* * *

It took Haruka half an hour to get the olive-haired male into the bed but the raven-haired male managed. Makoto was curled around Haruka like a vine and they both enjoyed each other's warmth and company. Makoto breathed softly against Haruka's neck and the raven-haired male could already feel his body burn. He knew that he'd probably have to trick Makoto into believing that this was going to be something innocent while it wasn't.

Haruka turned on his side and he hugged Makoto closely. The olive-haired male tensed when he felt Haruka snake his hand under his T-shirt. Haruka's hand was splayed in the middle of Makoto's back and he absent-mindedly drew patterns on the broad back of the olive-haired male.

"I thought that we were only going to cuddle," Makoto asked with furrowed brows and Haruka simply nodded, flashing a twinkle of love with those oceanic eyes. Makoto decided to let it go and just enjoy the soft touches he was receiving from his boyfriend. Makoto was glad that Haruka knew when he wasn't in the mood for anything sexual and the olive-haired male closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Haruka however, decided to set the second step of his plan in motion. He started with a soft kiss on Makoto's forehead and slowly but surely, the raven-haired male covered every inch of Makoto's face with feather-light kisses. Just when Haruka was about to press the final kiss against Makoto's lips, the olive-haired male opened his eyes and looked at Haruka with a wary look.

"This isn't just cuddling anymore," Makoto said sternly and Haruka smiled sweetly as if he was pretending to be a kind and cute angel.

"No, this is called kissing," Haruka said before he softly grazed Makoto's lips with his own. Makoto tried not to kiss back the first few seconds, but Haruka's teasing was too much to bear. They made out slowly and lazily and Haruka could feel that he was pushing Makoto closer and closer until he was ready to engage in some serious action. It may have been bad on Haruka's part but he knew that this was the right thing to do. Who knows, Makoto may even end up liking doing it when he was feeling sad?

Haruka broke off the kisses and he was pleased to see that a soft blush had crept up on Makoto's cheeks. Makoto blushing was rare and Haruka always marvelled when it happened.

"Don't get your hopes up, we'll only cuddle and kiss," Makoto said and Haruka pouted at the olive-haired male.

"I don't feel like it," Makoto apologised but Haruka wasn't ready to give up just yet. He pressed his lips against Makoto's once more and this time, Makoto was with him every step of the way. Makoto allowed the raven-haired male to snake his tongue into his mouth and a soft moan escaped from Makoto's lips when they broke apart. The olive-haired male shook his head as he grabbed Haruka's hand that had seemed to stray towards Makoto's belt.

"I said no," Makoto said sternly and Haruka pouted once more.

"Please…please Mako," Haruka urged. The raven-haired male was filled with lust and he just wanted Makoto to be close to him, as close as they could be. Isn't that what someone needs when he's feeling sad?

Makoto bit his lips and he contemplated his options. He could give in and let Haruka whisk him away in pleasure or he could say no and try not to hurt Haruka in the process. When Makoto glanced into Haruka's eyes it was hard not to give in though. Those eyes bore right into his soul and he realised that his body wanted something different than what his brain was telling him.

"It's been ages," Haruka added, obviously sensing the crumbling of Makoto's resolve and grabbing onto it.

Makoto snorted in disbelief, raising his eyes to gaze at his boyfriend. "I fucked you yesterday," Makoto said and he couldn't help but shudder when that delicious memory hit him like a freight-train.

"Yesterday is _ages_ ago," Haruka whined. "I really want to be close, as close as we can be. There's only one way to do so Makoto, I want you in me."

Makoto gave Haruka a pleading look, hoping that Haruka would still change his mind and stop teasing him.

"I'm aching for you," Haruka's whisper was soft but it was enough to make Makoto give him to what his body was screaming for. Makoto looked at Haruka's pouty face and he just knew what was going to happen next…

* * *

"You don't even have to do anything," Haruka added quickly, wriggling out from his comfy positions next to the olive-haired male.

"I'll do everything." Haruka pushed Makoto until he was on his back.

Makoto watched, his heart thudding in his chest as Haruka yanked his shirt over his head. He knew that Makoto always wanted to see as much of him as possible so Haruka quickly learned that taking off all over your clothes is a must.

"I knew this wasn't just for cuddles and kisses," Makoto muttered while watching Haruka's naked torso with a feral gleam in his eyes.

Haruka just laughed and he sat up to pull his jeans down. He kicked them off and then started undressing his boyfriend. Makoto let Haruka take off his clothes and when they were both naked, Haruka crawled on top of Makoto to straddle him.

Makoto arched back when Haruka attached his lips to his throat, gently scraping his teeth across the delicate skin. Makoto ran his hand up Haruka's thighs until he reached his hips, before letting them slip around to cup his behind. Makoto couldn't help but squeeze the delicious hot skin he was holding.

Haruka sat up, looking dishevelled as his hair hung in his face. "Do you have anything?"

"Hmm?" Makoto murmured. "Oh." His slid his hand down below his pillow, pulling out a small white tube which he handed to the raven-haired male.

Haruka wasted no time rubbing the slippery fluid between his hands to get it warmed up a little. He ran his hands up and down Makoto's throbbing length, coating him with the warm fluid.

Makoto rolled his hips, a soft gasp escaping his throat. He watches as the raven-haired male very carefully made sure he was completely covered. Haruka tossed the tube aside and he smiled a small smile at Makoto. There was still some lubricant left on his fingers. Making sure that Makoto could see everything, he reached back and slowly inserted first one and then a few minutes later, two fingers.

Makoto growled because that was supposed to be his job. Haruka continued to prepare himself and Makoto marvelled at the beautiful faces that his boyfriend was making. Haruka's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted to let out small moans and gasps. Haruka removed his fingers and positioned himself over Makoto's erection.

Makoto held Haruka steady as he carefully pushed himself down.

"Oh God," Makoto mumbled, resisting the urge to thrust up into the tight heat that was slowly engulfing him. He grasped Haruka's weeping erection in his hand, running his thumb over the tip in little circles.

Haruka gasped, sliding a bit further down. He was trembling and he was finally able to sink down as far as he could go.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked, his hand still gripping Haruka's length firmly.

Haruka nodded while panting softly. He let his head fell back to enjoy the feeling of having Makoto deep inside of him. "Good – so good." Haruka began to move slowly.

Makoto tried to match his strokes on Haruka's cock with the movements, but the tight pressure around his own length kept him from thinking too clearly about anything else. It seemed that Haruka's plan was a good one after all.

Makoto could hear mewling noises coming from his boyfriend and he knew that whatever he was doing was making Haruka feel extremely good and aroused.

Makoto attempted to concentrate solely on the raven-haired male that was writhing so slowly above him. He watched the way Haruka's hips rolled as he rode him, his eyes locking with the oceanic eyes that were glazed and dark. Makoto pressed his palm flat against Haruka's hipbone and he could feel the heat coming off Haruka's skin as it slid against him.

Haruka whimpered, he was reaching out with his hands for something to hold on to.

Makoto released Haruka's cock and he held both his hands up in front of him. Haruka grabbed them immediately, leaning forward so that his forearms rested against Makoto's, taking all the weight.

Makoto's breath caught in his throat when he saw Haruka's face contort in pleasure as he rocked above him. Haruka was beginning to move a little faster and Makoto thrust up slowly, unable to keep still any longer.

Haruka yelped, his mouth opening in surprise. Makoto's gaze fell on the raven-haired male's lips. He simply loved and adored those lips, the lips that started all of this. He also loved watching himself slide between them, disappearing into Haruka's mouth to be sucked down his throat and teased by his tongue.

Makoto let out a ragged breath. He needed something in that delicious mouth. He pushed his hand up towards Haruka's face and ran his fingers across his lips before pushing two inside.

Haruka moaned loudly, eagerly taking the fingers into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Makoto gasped as he watched his boyfriend suck his fingers, feeling his tongue lapping against them. He felt his stomach tighten – he needed Haruka to come so that _he _could find his release as well.

He pried his fingers out of Haruka's mouth, much to Haruka's annoyance because he made a whining noise.

"You'll have to give me something else to suck later then," Haruka said shakily.

Makoto could only gape at the raven-haired male. "You're unbelievable," he managed to mutter. The pressure was killing him and he desperately sought his release. Haruka stopped moving and it was a confusing cross between torture and relief.

"I'm unbelievable?" Haruka gasped, obviously trying to catch his breath. "You're the one that's unbelievable, it should never take you so long to decide whether to do me or not." Haruka clenched his muscles around Makoto.

"Jesus!" Makoto yelled.

* * *

Grabbing Haruka by the hips, he twisted them until he had Haruka on his back.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it?" Makoto said through gritted teeth. He pushed deep into the raven-haired male, making them both moan.

"Oh god…yes. Haruka threw his head back and he let the pleasure coarse through his blazing body. Makoto smiled and he realised that Haruka just wanted to make them both feel good. Much to Makoto's surprise, Haruka did manage to lift his spirits because who wouldn't want to be happy to be as close to your partner as possible? Having sex with the raven-haired male is amazing, no it's not amazing, it's just _perfect._

Makoto reached down between them and he squeezed Haruka's length hard, satisfied with the loud moan that Haruka released.

"You're making me crazy," he said softly, leaning in close to Haruka's ear. Haruka shuddered as Makoto's hot breath snaked past his ear and neck.

Makoto could feel Haruka stiffen beneath him as he finally came. The hot and sticky fluid ran down his fingers where he still held Haruka's cock. Makoto thrust twice more into his boyfriend's clenching and shivering body. His own intense orgasm ripped through his trembling body. Makoto shuddered once more and he collapsed on top of the raven-haired male who held him closely with both arms and legs.

He waited until his breathing calmed down before pulling back slightly. Haruka stretched beneath him, a smile on his face. He looked so contented, Makoto was waiting for him to sprout a tail and start purring.

"How are you feeling?" Haruka asked as he rubbed his nose against Makoto's shoulder.

"I feel amazing," the olive-haired male purred back and Haruka couldn't help but smile.

"I'm addicted to your kisses no matter how I feel," Makoto said with a wink and Haruka could feel his cheeks heat up.

_No matter how I feel, it's always perfect __**when**__ it's with you…_

**A/N: It seems that I couldn't help myself and add another chapter to this smutty fic. **

**I've also decided to add two more chapters to finish off this story properly. The next chapter will be called 'Where does Makoto like it.' **

**As for the last chapter, that'll be a bonus chapter that will deal with their very first time going all the way :)**

**I do you that you've enjoyed this chapter and that you'll stick around for the next one. If there's a location that you want me to cover in the next chapter, please let me know! :)**

**Lots of love!**


	4. Where does Makoto like it?

_**Where does Makoto like it?**_

In the beginning Haruka and Makoto never strayed too far from the safe side. They were still in the process of getting to know each other's body and the one place where they could do whatever they pleased was Haruka's bedroom. There was never anyone around to disturb them and they explored each other freely without anyone ever interrupting. There had been the occasional text message from Nagisa but that was always fairly easy to ignore. It had been 8 months, two weeks and five days ago when Makoto caught Haruka red-handed on his bed. Makoto always chuckled when he thought back of how they actually started exploring each other. It was true that Makoto was hesitant at first even though he loved Haruka more than anyone or anything in the world. Being sexually active is a big step in your relationship and Makoto was glad they took it, well, Haruka actually took the big step by toying around with himself. At first, it had seemed scary to Makoto that Haruka wanted to try and be him but after pondering about it a little, it seemed rather cute. Makoto would never say it was sexy because he didn't consider himself to be hot and sexy, no matter how many times Haruka drooled when he took of his clothes.

For Makoto it wouldn't have mattered if they only kept their ministrations strictly in their bedroom but for Haruka things changed and he found himself being more aroused when there was even the slightest chance to get caught. Makoto smiled at the snoozing Haruka next to him and he glanced up at the starry night sky. They'd been to the lake and they were currently sitting in the car to hide from a serious downpour and Haruka had instantly fallen asleep, while being held by the olive-haired male. Makoto closed his eyes and his mind wandered and it showed him memories of all the times when neither he nor Haruka couldn't wait until they were back in their safe bedroom…

* * *

**Movie theatre**

"Do you really want to see that film, Haru?" Makoto whined but it was too late. It had been Haruka's idea to go to the movie theatre because they hardly ever went out on a date. Haruka was not really the romantic type but from time to time, he wanted to go out and show the world what a gorgeous boyfriend he had. He never hid his feelings for the olive-haired male and whenever swooning girls shot Makoto a glance, he would firmly kiss Makoto and he could never hide his smirk when the girls looked away while their cheeks were stained with a red blush.

"Do you have a better idea?" Haruka muttered as they shuffled towards the booth to pay for their tickets. Haruka hadn't done it on purpose but it seemed that the movie theatre was holding a horror night and then Haruka vaguely remembered that Halloween was taking place within two days. He should have known but he didn't feel all that bad because then he would get to hold Makoto and soothe him. They had tried to pick out the least scary film but to Makoto, everything was scary. Makoto had dragged Haruka towards the last row of seats and they sat in the corner. Makoto didn't mind showing that he sometimes was a softy but he didn't feel like shrieking in front of complete strangers. If he did have to shriek, at least no one would be able to see that it was him. Haruka held the bucket of popcorn in his hands and he occasionally picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth. Makoto was munching on a small pot of ice-cream that was filled with bits of chocolate. When the lights went off, Haruka could already feel Makoto stiffen next to him. Haruka thought that Makoto was being really silly because the commercials hadn't even started yet, let alone the film. Haruka continued eating his popcorn while shooting glances at the boy in the seat next to him. When Haruka peeked a bit further he noticed that they were the only two people that were sitting in the last row. Haruka smirked as naughty thoughts were bombarding his mind. However, Haruka's train of thought was interrupted by a loud gasp that stemmed from the olive-haired male. The ominous music was softly playing in the room and it was already enough to make Makoto gasp. Haruka shook his head and he wondered how Makoto would be able to survive through an hour and a half of a slashing and butchering serial killer vs. teenagers.

"Do you want to go home?" Haruka asked softly and even that soft question was enough to make Makoto jump a little in his seat.

"No, I'm fine," Makoto said firmly and Haruka could simply see the fear and regret in Makoto's eyes. Haruka felt a bit bad for picking this night for a date to the movie theatre.

"You sure?" Haruka asked one more time and a fierce nod of Makoto was enough for the raven-haired male. Haruka slumped back in his seat and he set his gaze on the large screen.

The first murder scene had caused Makoto to shriek and hide himself behind Haruka as best as possible. Haruka did have to admit that his position was slightly uncomfortable as Makoto had hidden half of his body behind him. The raven-haired male tried to keep his focus on the film because he thought it was actually a rather interesting one but it was hard when someone is hidden behind you while shaking like a leaf in the storm. Haruka sighed deeply and he turned himself towards Makoto. The olive-haired male cracked an eye open and he looked at Haruka with a sad and scared expression.

"We could've left you know," Haruka muttered but Makoto shook his head. He didn't want to ruin Haruka's fun and he sat upright and tried watching the film while mainly keeping his focus on his tub of ice-cream. He took a spoonful of the icy cold goodness and suddenly he gasped. His eyes were fixed on the screen but he didn't really see what was happening. His whole body was focused on the warm tongue that was toying with his left earlobe. The touches were slow and torturous and Makoto tried his best to stifle the gasps that wanted to bubble up from his throat. The olive-haired male couldn't help but let out a small moan when Haruka nibbled on his lobe, softly scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"H-haru, what are you doing?" he asked softly as he bit his lip to stifle any obscene noises.

"I'm just having fun and I'm including you in it," Haruka purred softly and he trailed kisses along Makoto's jawline. However, Haruka didn't stop there and he continued the trail of kisses along Makoto's neck and the olive-haired male would occasionally let out a small groan or gasp. Makoto was glad that the music in the room was really loud and he hoped that no one was able to hear what was happening to him. Haruka was enjoying the fact that Makoto was squirming in his seat and he decided to take his moves to the next level. The film was a distant blur and Haruka thought that this was a much better way to spend his time. Haruka slipped his hand under Makoto's shirt and he scraped his nails softly along the skin of Makoto's torso. Haruka's eyes gleamed wickedly in the dim light and Makoto felt like he was drowning in those pools of oceanic blue. Makoto leaned in to kiss Haruka and they slowly explored each other's mouths while Haruka's hand continued to trace teasing patterns along Makoto's torso. When Haruka rubbed his thumb over one of Makoto's nipples, he was rewarded with a soft moan. Haruka smirked and he looked up at Makoto with a teasing look in his eyes. He could see Makoto gulp and Haruka decided to make Makoto desperate for it by slowly licking his lips. The olive-haired male knew exactly what was going to happen and he knew he should've stopped Haruka but the anticipation was pooling deep inside of him and his entire body screamed for Haruka's attention.

Haruka nibbled on Makoto's lower lip and soon enough, Haruka slipped his tongue in Makoto's mouth to continue exploring his boyfriend. He knew that this was the perfect way to distract Makoto and to make this date worth remembering. Haruka's hand quickly made work of Makoto's belt and the sound of Haruka pulling Makoto's zipper down seemed loud to the two of them but in reality, the sound was drowned out by the loud screams of a girl that was about to find her demise.

Both boys couldn't care less and Makoto openly moaned in Haruka's mouth as the raven-haired male rubbed the bulge in Makoto's pants.

"I-I thought we were here for the movie," Makoto panted and Haruka rolled his eyes and smirked at his boyfriend.

"Fuck the movie," Haruka even threw in a wink and Makoto was surprised because Haruka had never winked at him before. Makoto didn't even have the time to respond and when he finally managed to utter a sound, it came out as a moan because Haruka had slipped his hand beneath the elastic band of Makoto's boxers. The touches were soft and teasing at first and Makoto shifted in his seat continuously while glancing nervously at the rows in front of them. What if someone were to look at them? Would they get thrown out or even worse, would they be stuck in jail? Makoto gasped when he felt Haruka yank at his pants and boxers to give him a bit more freedom. Makoto's erection sprung free and Haruka glanced at it with a hungry gaze, this part of Makoto's body was his and only _his._

Haruka tightened his hold on Makoto's length and he earned himself another loud moan. The raven-haired male licked his lips and then he placed his head in Makoto's lap. He softly flicked his tongue out to tease the tip of Makoto's member and Haruka could feel Makoto shake at the sudden sensation of his warm tongue. This was Haruka's favourite part, the way that Makoto would writhe while he was teasing and pleasing him. Haruka continued licking and teasing, never taking Makoto into his mouth but leaving his boyfriend waiting and reeling in anticipation. Makoto cast a gaze at the screen and it was then when he didn't expect it, that he could feel Haruka's mouth all around his length. A small groan escaped from his lips and he resisted the urge to buck his hips. He tried to remain calm and in control but he was too far gone, the pleasure that Haruka caused was too overwhelming and doing it when they could get caught only added to Makoto's arousal. Haruka hummed around the member in his mouth and started sucking harder and quicker because he knew that Makoto was close. Haruka doubled his efforts and a few seconds later, he could feel the warm liquid ooze down his throat. Haruka licked his lips clean and he glanced at his boyfriend. Makoto was slumped back in his seat, panting heavily and he looked utterly gorgeous. Haruka pulled Makoto's pants back up a little and he crawled on Makoto's lap making Makoto shiver at the friction. Haruka smiled at Makoto sweetly and they continued making out lazily during the rest of the film…

* * *

**The copy room**

Haruka muttered when he looked down at the pile of sheets in his hands. He and Makoto had received an assignment from the teacher and it was Haruka that wasn't fond of the task at all. They had to copy all the worksheets for all the pupils in their class. There were only twenty students but there simply were too many papers. Haruka had tried to escape from this task by saying that it was too much effort but that seemed to make the teacher even more persistent.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Haruka muttered as he opened the door towards the copy room. The room was fairly empty expect for rows of boxes with papers, a large copy machine and a table to place your copies on. Makoto closed the door and he set down his pile of sheets on the large table. Haruka had already placed his pile on the table and he walked towards the large machine.

"Do you know how this works?" Haruka asked while pointing at the large machine and Makoto chuckled. It would only seem logical that Haruka had no idea on how to use the machine. Makoto nodded and Haruka sighed in relief. The raven-haired male walked back towards the table and he leaned against it while keeping his eyes fixed on his boyfriend. Makoto was gently putting each stack of papers into the drawer and then the machine roared to life. The machine was loud and it wasn't exactly a sound that was nice to hear. Haruka preferred other sounds and especially the ones that Makoto made when they were making love. Speaking of that, Haruka realised that they didn't get it on last night and Haruka deemed it time to do something about that. After all, he didn't want to lose the close bond he had with that delicious body that belonged to the boy that was staring at the papers that were disappearing in the machine, only to pop out on the other side.

"Hey Makoto," Haruka said softly and Makoto looked at Haruka with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah?" He said softly and he noticed that Haruka had that twinkle in his eyes that meant that he was about to get pounced on.

"No way Haru, we have to get back to our class," Makoto held up his hands in defence but Haruka kept creeping closer and closer. Makoto bumped against the wall behind him and he realised there was no way to escape. Haruka could see the pleading look in Makoto's eyes but he wasn't going to relent. He wanted his boyfriend and he wanted him right here and now. Haruka pushed his body against Makoto's and the boy with the emerald gems gasped at the sudden touch. Haruka didn't waste any time and he meshed their lips together. Makoto was hesitant at first but as soon as Haruka's tongue slipped in his mouth, he decided that a quickie was in order. Makoto took over the control and he pushed Haruka towards the large table. Haruka hoisted himself up on the table and he was soon laying on his back with Makoto looming large over him. Makoto's eyes were blazing and Haruka was glad that he would have his way because his body was drawn to Makoto's and he wanted them to both feel good. Makoto's hands moved towards the buttons on Haruka's shirt and soon enough, Haruka's shirt was open and his perfect torso was exposed. Makoto trailed kisses along Haruka's perfect skin and when he toyed with one of Haruka's nipples, he could hear the raven-haired male moan softly. The soft kisses soon turned into nibbles and then into soft bites. Makoto looked at the small bruise he left just next to Haruka's nipple and he was satisfied with the mark he left on his boyfriend. Makoto pressed his lips against Haruka's and Haruka jolted when the tip of his tongue met Makoto's. The olive-haired male let his hand glide over Haruka's smooth skin and he undid the belt that stood in his way. A few seconds later, Makoto had yanked off Haruka's pants and boxer shorts and the raven-haired male was completely naked while Makoto was still wearing every piece of his school uniform. Haruka looked at him with a pleading look but Makoto shook his head, this needed to be quick otherwise they were sure to get busted.

"No fair," Haruka muttered as he clawed at Makoto's tie to pull him closer again. Makoto simply smirked against Haruka's lips before giving in, into the kiss that Haruka was trying to coax out of him. Makoto's hands travelled southwards once more and he gripped Haruka's length firmly and he started moving his hand up and down all while watching the raven-haired male writhe beneath him as he let out those delicious sounds that Makoto never seemed to grow tired of. After a few minutes of teasing, Makoto could also feel his problem throbbing against the tight confines of his pants. Makoto rubbed his thumb over Haruka's lips and the raven-haired male lapped his tongue against the digit seductively. Makoto inserted two fingers in Haruka's mouth and the raven-haired male began to carefully coat the fingers with his saliva. He knew exactly where those fingers would end up in a few minutes and Haruka was eager to feel them inside of him, stretching and teasing him. Makoto retracted his fingers and Haruka pouted at his boyfriend and Makoto simple smirked. Makoto knew how much Haruka loved using that delicious mouth and Makoto never complained. The olive-haired male encircled Haruka's entrance playfully and Haruka arched his back when Makoto inserted his finger. Haruka couldn't hold back a moan and it seemed to bounce of the walls. Makoto could feel his own arousal boil even hotter when Haruka continued moaning and groaning at the teasing that Makoto was putting him through.

"Ngg, Mako, I need you," Haruka gasped and Makoto could only oblige. He shimmied out of his pants as he stood next to the table. He dragged Haruka closer towards the edge of the table and he playfully slapped Haruka's behind that teetered over the edge of the table. Makoto knew that it was risky to take Haruka while standing up but it seemed like the most ideal position right now.

"Ready Haru?" Makoto asked softly and he received a wanton moan in return and Makoto carefully slid in, filling up Haruka along the way. The raven-haired male arched his back once more and Makoto stared at that beautiful body in awe. Haruka was always gorgeous and beautiful but in throes of passion, he was… _perfect._

When Makoto was buried in his boyfriend, he stood still to let Haruka get used to the feeling of being filled up. No matter how many times they did it, feeling Makoto buried deep inside of him was the best feeling in the world. It was the only way to become one and Haruka would grasp every possibility to become one with the olive-haired male.

"Move," Haruka gasped and Makoto placed his palms on Haruka's hip bones and he started slowly thrusting in and out of the raven-haired male. Haruka had his legs squeezed around Makoto's waist and he couldn't hold back the moans that bubbled in his throat as intense pleasure took over his body. Haruka wasn't the least bit worried of ever being caught because his sounds were barely audible since the machine was still copying feverishly.

Makoto's thrusts became more intense and Haruka could feel his peek coming closer and closer. He was usually the one to cave first but he wasn't to blame because Makoto was a true sex god. The olive-haired male grabbed Haruka's erection and he slowly teased the tip with his thumb. Haruka whimpered and his eyes fluttered close as he let his orgasm rip through his body. Haruka's back arched beautifully and Makoto made sure the image was burnt in his memory. A few shallow thrusts later, Makoto reached his peek and he buried himself deep while letting the waves of pleasure make him shiver and shake. The two of them were panting heavily and when their breathing was almost normal again, the machine beeped, announcing that it was done with copying. Haruka smirked at Makoto and they shared a deep gaze that made them fall in love all over again. It would happen on a daily basis because each day was a reminder of how much they loved each other…

* * *

**Changing rooms**

Makoto sighed when he sat down on the bench opposite of the changing rooms. Haruka had been whining for days on end until Makoto agreed to go shopping for a new pair of swimming trunks. The olive-haired male had tried to coax Haruka into trying something totally different but Haruka held his ground and he picked up countless of swimming trunks, almost identical to the ones he already had. Makoto had given up and he sat on the bench while listening to the rustling of Haruka taking his clothes off. Normally, Makoto never disliked shopping but clothes-shopping with Haruka was simply… disasteriffic. When the curtain of the changing room slipped open, Makoto looked at his boyfriend and he honestly tried to distinguish a difference between the pair he had been shown just a few minutes ago.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked with a small smile and Makoto simply shrugged.

"I'm sorry but they all look the same," Makoto said apologetically. He had tried to form his opinion but the truth was simple, to Makoto, they all looked the identical.

"But they fit differently," Haruka mused as he slid his hands over his legs that were covered by the swimming trunks. Makoto smiled and he tried to follow Haruka's train of thought but he was stuck somewhere in the middle. He would get that jeans or other pants could feel differently, but swimming pants? No way! Haruka continued changing and after the tenth time, he was getting rather bored. Makoto glanced at his orange watch and he noted that the shop would close in little over an hour. When the olive-haired male glanced around, he noticed that there were only three other customers in the shop. When Haruka stepped outside to show Makoto how he looked, an naughty idea seeped into his mind.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked hopefully because he could clearly see a difference this time.

"I think you look best…_naked._" Makoto purred and before Haruka could even form an answer, he was pushed back into the stall and he was slammed against the mirror. Haruka faintly wondered whether he had made crack in the glass when he was pushed against it. In a matter of mere seconds, Makoto's hands were all over Haruka's body and the raven-haired male didn't even know what hit him.

"W-what?" Haruka stammered as Makoto sucked the skin on his neck hard, leaving a love-bite to mare his beautiful skin.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you look best naked," Makoto purred once more and he violently pulled the swimming trunks down and Haruka was left bereft of any clothing. There was no time to feel conscious of his own body as Makoto started kissing his thighs, creeping closer and closer towards Haruka's length that seemed to gradually become stiff and ready for action.

"Not in here," Haruka hissed but Makoto pretended not to hear the hiss and he continued kissing and sucking on the skin of Haruka's thighs. A small gasp escaped from Haruka's lips as Makoto bumped his nose against his length. Haruka's eyes widened when Makoto licked his lips, he could not believe what Makoto was about to do. Makoto had never given him a blowjob before and Haruka's breath stuttered in his throat as he could feel Makoto's warm mouth taking him in. Haruka loved pleasing his boyfriend that way but he could've never imagined it felt that good. _No wonder Makoto loved it so much…_

Haruka clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent his moans from becoming too loud. Haruka's eyes fluttered close as Makoto continued to flick his tongue in all the right places while bobbing his head up and down. Haruka could've sworn he saw stars when Makoto licked his tip so agonizingly slowly.

"S-stop Makoto, I c-c-can't," Haruka panted but Makoto continued sucking until he could feel the warm liquid slide down the walls of his throat. The olive-haired male had only done this once and it was not with Haruka. However, that experience was nothing compared to this. A few strands of damp hair were sticking to Haruka's forehead and the raven-haired male simply looked out of this world. Makoto got up from his kneeling position and he lazily kissed his boyfriend. He could feel Haruka buckle beneath him a little and he held the raven-haired male up.

_You've got me to hold you up and I will never let you down…_

**A/N: I decided to split this chapter in two because it would otherwise be way too long. In the next chapter they'll cover two more places but I'll keep them a secret for now but you're free to take a guess or still make a suggestion!**

**I do hope you liked this chapter :) I actually blushed while writing this… and now I'm wondering whether that's normal :p**

**Anyway, if all goes according to my master plan, there will be two more chapters (a continuation of this one and then the bonus one where they go all the way for the first time!)**

**Lots of love!**


	5. Where does Haruka like it?

_**Where does Haruka like it?**_

_Makoto closed his eyes and his mind wandered and it showed him memories of all the times when neither he nor Haruka couldn't wait until they were back in their safe bedroom_

* * *

**The garden**

Haruka blinked a few times when the warm sun rays lit up his face. Makoto had just pulled his hands away and Haruka saw the amazing spread on the soft green grass. The blanket was neatly splayed out and a frilly looking basket made the picture complete. It was a nice surprise to have a picnic in the garden and Haruka quickly pressed his lips against Makoto's for a soft peck.

"Thank you," Haruka whispered softly before Makoto guided him down and they both sat next to each other. They talked about the daily things as they tasted all the delicious foods that Makoto had collected.

After the meal, Haruka was lying next to Makoto, his head neatly placed in Makoto's lap. Haruka hummed as Makoto scratched his scalp with his nails. Haruka loved it when Makoto toyed with his hair and the raven-haired male closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sun rays seeping through his skin to warm his body straight to the bone. Haruka had never felt more content in his life before and he wished that he was able to always be together with Makoto no matter what happened in the future.

Haruka hadn't noticed that he had dozed off but when he opened his eyes, it seemed that Makoto had left him. Haruka turned around to see whether the olive-haired male was still in the garden but it seemed like he was all alone. Haruka pouted and he when he was about to rise to his feet, Makoto came walking back into the garden and Haruka smiled up at his boyfriend. Makoto was holding a dark-blue bowl and Haruka wondered what was inside.

"What's that," Haruka pointed at the bowl that Makoto held in his hands. The olive-haired male sat next to Haruka again and he grinned at the raven-haired male.

"That's desert," Makoto hummed and now Haruka was even more curious. Whenever he tried to glance into the bowl, Makoto would cover the top with his large hands and Haruka pouted each and every time. It seemed that Makoto was starting to get immune to Haruka's pouting.

"Haven't I earned desert?" Haruka pouted once more and Makoto laughed softly. The olive-haired male indicated that Haruka had only earned a small part and that he would have to put more effort in his persuasion. Haruka cupped Makoto's face in his hands and he softly pressed their lips together. Makoto returned the kiss but neither of them deepened it, afraid to break the soft and precious moment. Sometimes it wasn't needed to deepen the kiss because it were kisses like these that made them both tumble in and out of love.

Makoto showed Haruka the treat and Haruka's eyes shimmered with delight. It was Haruka's favourite ice-cream. It was such a large lump so it hadn't melted yet. Haruka usually preferred an ice-pop but this type of ice-cream was also loved by his taste-buds. Makoto took a spoonful of the ice-cold treat and Haruka took it eagerly, savouring the taste as the ice-cream melted on his hot tongue. Haruka's eyes fluttered close and he hummed his appreciation. Makoto chuckled but he took in the wonderful sight of his boyfriend. He was the luckiest person on the entire planet because he got to share his life and love with the one person that mattered most to him. Makoto never wanted to even think about a life without the raven-haired male. They were made for each other and each time they made love, it was always clear how well they fitted together. Haruka usually liked it rough but sometimes a gentle approach was needed and truth be told, Haruka liked it as long as it was with Makoto. Time, place or how didn't really matter, the who-part was what mattered most.

Makoto continued to feed Haruka his treat and after a few more scoops, Haruka furrowed his brows. He gestured at the ice-cream and Makoto realised that he hadn't had a taste yet. Makoto smiled a broad smile at the raven-haired male and Makoto took a spoonful of coldness in his mouth. He shivered when the harsh cold hit his taste-buds but he had to admit, that it tasted delicious. Haruka quickly pressed his lips against Makoto's and Haruka's probing tongue was granted access. Haruka could still taste the ice-cream that was melting on Makoto's tongue and it had to be one of the most delicious things that he's ever tasted. Makoto just let Haruka explore the insides of his mouth as he placed the bowl down next to do them. When the bowl was put away, Makoto curled his hands around Haruka's waist to pull the smaller boy on top of him. Haruka was splayed on top of Makoto and they continued to kiss each other deeply and with a passion that they only showed each other when they were alone. They didn't hide their relationship but the true burning passion was only to be seen and felt by them. Makoto slid his hands under Haruka's T-shirt and he lazily traced soft patterns across Haruka's back.

"You taste so good," Haruka panted as he finally broke of the kiss to get some air. Makoto simply smiled at him and he traced his thumb over Haruka's lower lip. The raven-haired male softly bit down on the pad of Makoto's thumb and the olive-haired male gasped.

"We're outside Haru," Makoto warned but it seemed that Haruka was after something a bit more arousing.

"So? This is my garden so I can do what I want, right?" Haruka said softly before playfully pulling at Makoto's lower lip with his teeth. Makoto groaned as Haruka swept his tongue over those pink lips and soon enough, they were kissing each other deeply again and Haruka pressed his arousal against Makoto's.

"This is still a very bad idea," Makoto muttered as Haruka sat up and Makoto couldn't help but think that Haruka looked so utterly beautiful right now. The sunrays illuminated his pale skin and his eyes were dark and hazy.

"Fine, let's see how long you'll manage without touching me," Haruka purred as he watched Makoto with a smouldering look. Haruka wanted to hear Makoto beg and he had the perfect plan worked out in his cloudy mind.

Haruka was still sitting on top of his boyfriend and the raven-haired male had a wicked gleam in his eyes. Makoto eyed his boyfriend with suspicion and he waited anxiously to see what Haruka was about to do. With a swift movement, Haruka stood up and he cast his gaze on Makoto who was still lying down on the picnic blanket. Makoto pushed himself up a little, and he rested his weight on his elbows. Haruka grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and he slowly lifted it up. Makoto's mouth dropped open when he realised what Haruka was going to do. He was going to strip enticingly slowly and Makoto was not allowed to touch him. Makoto whimpered softly as Haruka threw the T-shirt away on the grass behind him.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" Haruka purred and Makoto nodded because he was probably the only one that was still holding on to his rational thoughts.

Haruka let his hands glide over his naked torso and when he played with his nipples, Makoto moaned softly. The olive-haired male wondered why he was the one that was making noise when no one was even touching him. Seeing Haruka toy with himself had always been very arousing to Makoto. Haruka's hands slowly undid his belt and with an ever so gently pull, he managed to free the leather from the loops of his jeans. Makoto licked his lips as he continued watching every move that Haruka made. All of his moves were so slow yet so arousing and alluring and Makoto found it very hard to stay still. He longed to just leap up to his boyfriend and tumble down with him, pampering him with soft kisses and touches.

When Haruka lowered his zipper, the sound rang loudly in Makoto's ears and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Makoto wished that he had never said that this was a bad idea but he realised that he had to face the consequences of his words. Haruka shimmied out of his jeans and he was only wearing one piece of clothing left. Makoto vaguely wondered whether Haruka would take of his boxers as well.

Haruka could clearly see the lust and want in Makoto's eyes but he wasn't ready yet. Makoto still hadn't begged for it and Haruka wouldn't give in before he heard that delicious tone of voice that Makoto used for begging. Haruka caressed the growing bulge in his boxers and he threw his head back as he continued caressing himself through his boxers. A soft moan escaped from his lips, doing this to himself was one thing, but it was entirely different when Makoto was watching him.

"H-haru," Makoto groaned softly and Haruka smirked because it seemed that Makoto would beg in a matter of minutes. Haruka stopped caressing himself and he slowly pulled down his boxers to let his erection spring free. A soft gust of wind passed and it felt amazing against Haruka's naked body. Haruka's gaze was dark and hazy and Makoto tried to swallow the huge lump that had formed in his throat. Haruka picked up his pants to retrieve the small bottle of lube that he was going to need sooner than later. Makoto watched Haruka creep closer to him and he tried to read what Haruka was up to but he failed. He had no idea what Haruka would do and he was rather anxious to find out. Haruka pushed Makoto back down until he was on his broad back again and Haruka straddled him. Makoto tried not to look at Haruka's arousal but it was too hard. It was begging for attention and when Makoto tried to touch Haruka, his hands were playfully slapped and Haruka made a clicking sound. Makoto kept his hands to himself as he watched Haruka stroke himself slowly. The noises that escaped from Haruka's lips were enough to make every hair on Makoto's body stand up straight. Haruka thumb slid over his tip and Haruka couldn't help but moan and throw his head back.

"Mako," Haruka moaned and Makoto bit his lips. He desperately wanted to touch his boyfriend but he wasn't allowed. The olive-haired male placed his hands on Haruka's thighs and when Haruka didn't slap them away, Makoto started rubbing soothing circles. Haruka cast his gaze down at Makoto and he picked up the bottle of lube. He carefully coated three fingers and Makoto gasped when he inserted the first one. Makoto hated and loved it when Haruka prepared himself. He loved it because Haruka always looked so beautiful, head thrown back, back arched and those delicious lips slightly parted. Makoto hated it because it was supposed to be his job to prepare him…

"Haru please," Makoto moaned as he noticed that Haruka had inserted another finger. Haruka keened softly as he let his own fingers work their magic. Makoto bit his lip and he dared to rub his thumb across the wet tip of Haruka's member. Haruka moaned loudly as Makoto teased him and the olive-haired male realised that it was finally okay to touch his boyfriend. Makoto gripped Haruka's erection tightly and he stroked his lover while watching Haruka's body flush a reddish hue at the arousing ministrations he was being put through.

"M-mako, I-I-I need you," Haruka's plea was soft but it was enough to make Makoto come to his senses. He gently pushed Haruka down on his back and Makoto stripped himself from all of his clothes at a record speed. Haruka watched that beautiful body that glistened in the sunlight before Makoto sat between Haruka's legs. Haruka eagerly opened them and he could already feel the tip of Makoto's erection bump against his entrance. Haruka's wanton moans made Makoto crazy and he slicked himself with the lube that belonged to Haruka. Vaguely, Makoto wondered why Haruka carried it around but then it seemed rather logical, considering they always got it on at the most impossible times of the day.

"Ready?" Makoto asked softly and he only received a groan in return. Makoto kept his gaze fixed on Haruka's face while he pressed inside. Haruka threw his head back and his lips were slightly parted as Makoto continued pressing in, until he was completely buried in his boyfriend. The olive-haired male kept still while coaxing a lazy kiss from Haruka. Haruka plunged his tongue in Makoto's mouth and they both moaned loudly. The sensation was mind-blowing for both of them and they didn't even care that they were outside. The soft breeze caressed their burning skin and Makoto started to move ever so gently. They would usually start off with a slow pace to let their love mingle between them. After a few gentle a slow thrusts, Makoto picked up the pace until the only sounds they could create were moans and gasps. Haruka draped his arms over Makoto's broad shoulders and he pulled him in for another kiss. When their tongues met, Makoto could feel a jolt of pleasure run through his body and he pushed deeper inside, making Haruka keen when he felt that Makoto hit his sweet spot. Their pace slowed down again, savouring each other as long as possible. When they were both nearing their peak, Makoto kept his sweaty forehead pressed against Haruka's, their gazes met and they continued to meet until Haruka arched his back to let his orgasm rip through him. Haruka shivered and shook while he kept his smouldering gaze on his boyfriend, who found his release with one deep thrust into him. They were both panting loudly and Makoto softly caressed Haruka's face while rubbing their noses together. Haruka smiled at Makoto and he was glad they took the opportunity to become one. The garden had never been so peaceful when Haruka was splayed on top of Makoto. They were still glowing from their passionate and sweet love-making and Haruka promised himself they would be spending more time in the garden from now on…

* * *

**The car**

Makoto's eyes fluttered open and when he looked at Haruka, he smiled. The raven-haired male was still sleeping and he was snoring ever so softly. Makoto brushed his fingers through Haruka's inky hair. The olive-haired male could still hear heavy rain drops fall on top of the car and Makoto wondered how long they'd be stuck in here. Makoto didn't mind being stuck in the car, but the rain had made an end to their date and that was bothering him greatly.

"Mako?" Haruka asked softly and the brunet glanced down to see Haruka flutter his eyes open.

"Hey beautiful," Makoto said softly and Haruka groaned.

"How long have I been asleep?" Haruka stretched himself and a loud yawn escaped from his lips. He looked at Makoto sleepily and Makoto simply laughed.

"An hour maybe?" Makoto said softly, he didn't even know it himself because he had been sleeping as well. He dreamt of some of the most special moments between them and Makoto sighed contently.

"Shall we head back home?" Makoto asked softly and Haruka shook his head.

"No, let's just stay here." Haruka stretched once more and crawled on top of Makoto until his was straddling his boyfriend's lap.

Makoto waited until he'd gotten comfortable and then slipped his hands around Haruka's waist, locking them together behind him and pulling Haruka close. Haruka raked his fingers through Makoto's soft cinnamon hair. The raven-haired male placed a small kiss on Makoto's forehead and then moved his mouth down gently over one of his eyelids, down to his cheek before finally coming to rest on a pair of lips that matched his own perfectly.

The kiss was soft and sweet and Makoto let Haruka toy with his lips for a while before sliding his tongue out to play. Haruka opened his mouth almost immediately and flicked his tongue forwards, moaning softly as the tip collided with the tongue probing his mouth playfully. Haruka sucked in Makoto's tongue and pressed his open lips firmly against his boyfriend's, creating a shared breathing space between them where they could lap at each other freely, as delicately or as forcefully as they chose.

It didn't matter how long they were exploring each other, time didn't exist for them when they were together and as far as Haruka was concerned, the rest of the world could wait for Makoto's kisses. There was no hurrying when Makoto's lips were over his, making him forget that anything else existed.

Haruka could feel Makoto's hands creep up beneath his t-shirt and he shuddered slightly as hot calloused skin grazed over his bare back, coming to rest at the ticklish area below his arm pits. Haruka wriggled and squealed quietly into Makoto's mouth as practised hands touched him just lightly enough to send goosebumps racing across his skin. Makoto's soft hands swiftly glided back down to dig beneath the waist of Haruka's swimming pants.

Haruka squirmed in Makoto's lap as his boyfriend's hands slid down and cupped his behind firmly, kneading the flesh a little before a finger found its way down the crease to brush lightly against Haruka's entrance. The biting sting as it made contact with Haruka's sensitive skin was enough to make him still, his tongue also pausing against Makoto's as he remembered.

"Everything okay?" Makoto whispered, his finger halting its movements.

"Yeah," Haruka replied, not at all confident and sure of himself. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad…

Makoto pulled his hand away completely when Haruka hissed and jumped a little in his lap as he attempted to rub a fingers against Haruka's entrance. The raven-haired male could feel his cheeks heat up as Makoto looked into his eyes with a worried expression.

"Haruka," Makoto scolded him quietly when he realised. "Why didn't you say anything last night?

"Because it was so _good_ last night," Haruka whined, a small pout forming on his lips.

And it had been. They were all alone at Haruka's house and they had told the world that they didn't want to be disturbed. It would just be the two of them and they had the entire evening and night to themselves since ages. Makoto's siblings had been sick with the flue a few days prior and Makoto was not allowed to leave the house because it would upset the twins. Haruka and Makoto were forced to be apart for a couple of days and it had been utter torture for the two of them. They did make up for the lost time and now, Haruka was paying for it.

"We did it so many times," Haruka murmured shyly, grinning into Makoto's shoulder as if he could hide his embarrassment there.

"You were very hard to resist," Makoto purred as he placed his hands back on Haruka's lower back.

"I wasn't complaining," Haruka told him, brushing his lips over Makoto's softly.

"Maybe you should have."

Haruka shook his head insistently. Yes, he had to deal with the pain now, but he had no regrets, no doubts that it had been worth it as he remembered Makoto filling him up time after time. Makoto's face frozen in a snapshot of ecstasy as his body stilled, right before he shivered and shook while keening loudly, Haruka expertly milking his release with a quick series of toe curling clenches around Makoto's length. Haruka would never deny his boyfriend anything and Makoto had been so into it. Haruka happily took everything Makoto gave him and he would've taken more, he had melted under every touch and lost count of the number of times Makoto had made him come.

"Maybe, if we're just very careful…" He began meekly.

He felt Makoto shake his head. "No, no way."

Haruka sat back with a pout aimed at his boyfriend and Makoto laughed softly.

"Cheer up, I'm not done with you yet." Makoto trailed his palms flat down Haruka's chest over his t-shirt. Haruka's breathing picked up as the hands glided over his stomach and began to tug at the elastic at the top of his swimming pants.

Makoto carefully pulled out the waist of the swimming pants with one hand and used his other to reach in to guide Haruka's cock out so that he could see it. A rumbling noise of self-satisfaction escaped his throat as Haruka began hardening in his palm.

Haruka squirmed around and sighed deeply, he closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Makoto fondling him leisurely, pulling gently at his foreskin. Haruka felt Makoto shifting around beneath him and he opened his eyes. Haruka flicked his eyes up from where his hand was busy and gave Haruka a strained smile. Haruka didn't hesitate before yanking Makoto's jeans open and grasping his boyfriend's length with both hands.

Makoto tilted his hips up and grunted as Haruka quickly stroked him to full hardness. He began a slow steady rhythm along Makoto's length, appreciating the chance to get his hands on him. It had been aged since he'd given Makoto a good rub; Makoto's arousal usually ended up in his mouth or between his legs before he could get to play properly.

"Bet I could make you change your mind," Haruka said seductively, thumbing the tip of Makoto's erection smoothly. Despite the pain, he was longing to feel Makoto deep inside him, it wasn't often that Haruka had to go without.

Makoto groaned. "I know you could," he panted. "That's why I'm asking you, please don't."

Haruka saw the pleading in Makoto's eyes and just nodded, not saying anything. He knew if they did, Makoto would feel like shit afterwards because he had hurt Haruka. Makoto had never wanted to hurt Haruka and he wouldn't want to make an exception.

Makoto squeezed his hand around Haruka. "Remember when we first did this?" Makoto grinned at the blush that crept up Haruka's cheeks.

Haruka let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah," he replied shakily.

The game that they played months ago had been what started their sexual exploration. Haruka often wondered whether they'd be as far as they are now, if he hadn't touched himself that night.

Haruka leaned forward and breathed heavily over Makoto's face. "It stills feels like magic," he murmured shakily before plunging his tongue into Makoto's mouth.

Makoto kissed him back fiercely, never losing his grip on Haruka's cock between them. He pumped Haruka faster and the raven-haired male pushed himself back with a moan. Makoto shifted them both so that the olive-haired male rested his back against the door.

"We'll have more room this way," Makoto purred while looking at Haruka with a dark and hazy gaze.

Haruka bit his lip and ran his eyes over Makoto who sprawled out before him, wanting nothing more than to impale himself fully on his boyfriend's proud length. He knew Makoto wanted it too, Haruka could read him like an open book.

Instead, Haruka shifted further up Makoto's body and grabbed his cock once again. he hissed when Makoto began stroking him too, nudging their erections together every so often. Haruka squirmed and gave his lover a worried look.

"What if I come all over your seats?" he squeaked. "Or your door, or something?"

Makoto shook his head. "You won't, and even if you did, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I'll feel so bad. I don't want to mess up your car."

Makoto laughed shakily. "Haru, you're already forgiven, believe me." His face screwed up in concentration as their hands moved rapidly between them.

"Mako..."

Makoto used his free hand to pull his t-shirt up, exposing his perfectly toned stomach. "Just aim for this, it'll be okay."

Haruka gulped and took in the sight of his boyfriend's smooth belly, tanned, toned and simply flawless. He growled quietly and threw himself forward, grasping Makoto's shoulders as he screwed his hips down onto Makoto's lap. Makoto released his length and slid his hands lower to grab Haruka's hips. They rocked together desperately, Haruka mewling into Makoto's ear and Makoto gasping out obscenities as they rubbed against each other feverishly.

"Fuck," Makoto hissed, he quickly moved his hands up to tug at the bottom of Haruka's t-shirt, smoothing it up so that his belly was also exposed.

Haruka felt something hot and wet hit his skin at the same time Makoto went rigid and then shook beneath him. He moved his hips frantically and cried out as his orgasm finally hit, sliding against Makoto for a few more moments before flopping down against him completely.

Haruka wriggled up Makoto's body until he could nuzzle into his boyfriend's neck, whimpering quietly. Makoto gently raised Haruka's head so that he could place a kiss on his lips, inhaling his lover's already short breath. He released him and Haruka slid back down, his head resting against Makoto's chest as he curled on top of him.

Minutes passed in silence, neither of them needing to talk, content in their closeness for the time being. They both knew that they would never need anybody else. As long as they had each other, they would be more than fine, perfect even. They'd never hit been so hard with love and they continued to shower each other with love.

"I need you like water, like breath, like rain…" Haruka said softly while gazing into those beautiful emerald gems.

"There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through…" Makoto replied while hugging Haruka closely, afraid to ever let him go.

"I need you…" they both replied just before their lips met once more, melding them closer together.

_With all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something. But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you…_

**A/N: This was the last chapter of the story! I do hope you enjoyed! I'll be adding the bonus chapter within a few days(I hope). I want to thank you all for the support and I hope you had fun reading!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Lots of love!**


	6. Firsts

_**Firsts**_

**A/N: The final part of my little smut-fic that contains Haruka's and Makoto's first time ;)**

**If you don't like smut then I don't know why you are reading this… Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Haruka opened his sleepy blue eyes when the first rays of sun seeped through the blinds. He instantly clawed next to him to feel that familiar warmth that represented his boyfriend but when his hand hit a cold spot, Haruka was confused. Makoto would always be by his side when he woke up and to Haruka it was a biting feeling that Makoto wasn't there. Haruka would never admit how he loved the _first_ cuddle of the day, he would always snuggle up close to Makoto and let himself be held by those strong arms. He would breathe in Makoto's scent and he would cherish the moment until they had to get up to face the new day.

Haruka grumbled as he turned to his side and was faced with the very empty spot next to him. Haruka shifted and when his face fell on Makoto's pillow, he smiled because the pillow had Makoto's scent all over it. Haruka remained motionless for a few more minutes until he decided to get up. It would seem that Makoto wouldn't come back any time soon so Haruka had nothing left to do than get up and face the day alone. With a deep sigh, Haruka swung his legs over the edge of the bed and trudged out of the bedroom. He didn't even bother putting on a T-shirt since the house was comfortably warm. When Haruka walked down the stairs, his nose was graced with another scent that he adored. Haruka increased his pace and he was greeted with the _first _smile of the day.

"Good morning, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled and Haruka's heart melted a little when he saw that Makoto was wearing an apron.

"Morning," Haruka yawned as he took a seat at the table, waiting for Makoto to produce the most delicious breakfast ever. At least, to Haruka, mackerel was the best breakfast one could ask for!

"It's almost ready," Makoto hummed and Haruka waited patiently. It was the _first _time that Makoto made breakfast and Haruka would enjoy every second of this event. Haruka knew that Makoto wasn't much of a cooking prince but that didn't matter because to Haruka, Makoto was his only prince.

When Makoto served Haruka's fish, the raven-haired male smiled at Makoto and Haruka loved the little blush that had formed on Makoto's cheeks. Makoto took a seat next to Haruka and he waited patiently until Haruka took a bite. The mackerel was perfect and Haruka hummed appreciatively throughout breakfast, savouring each and every bite. It tasted so much better because Makoto had made it and Haruka simply loved everything that Makoto did.

"You're the best," Haruka said when he shoved his plate away when he was finished.

Makoto blushed once more and he smiled shyly at the raven-haired male. Earning praise from Haruka was rare and when it happened, Makoto felt over the moon.

"No you are," Makoto said while trying to contain his glee. They shared a quick kiss that held enough affection to last the entire morning.

_When there is darkness all around me, you're the light I see…_

* * *

Haruka closed the front door behind him and he smiled when he saw Makoto sitting on the steps with a kitten in his lap. It was so like Makoto to play around with the stray kittens. Haruka sighed contently as he walked down the steps, halting a few seconds when his gaze met Makoto's sparkling green one. The olive-haired male looked so gorgeous that it made Haruka slightly uncertain as he made his way down the steps. They were going to have a leisurely stroll around town and Haruka worried at his lip. They had only been dating for a few weeks now and it was Haruka that demanded that they kept it to themselves, at least for a little while. It meant that neither of them would be able to touch and Haruka had regretted his decision almost instantly when he looked at Makoto. His soft brown-haired was softly swaying because of the afternoon breeze. His skin looked so sun-kissed that Haruka wondered exactly how much time Makoto spends outside when they are not together. Haruka looked away to hide his blush and when Makoto chuckled, Haruka could feel the tips of his ears burn with embarrassment. It would prove to be very hard not to show anyone that they were in fact a pair…

Makoto's soft chatter filled the otherwise quiet atmosphere as they walked by the shops. Many people were just enjoying a lazy day at the beach and Haruka wouldn't have minded a swim in the ocean but he refrained because of Makoto's fear. Haruka would sometimes accidentally brush his arm against Makoto just to make sure the olive-haired male was still there. Haruka could clearly hear him but Haruka wanted more than just that sweet voice. However, the raven-haired male was also scared to be affectionate when everybody was watching. Haruka didn't even know why he was afraid and Makoto had never pressured him into explaining what held him back. Makoto was gentle like that and he would give Haruka the time he needed.

"Hey, have you ever taken your picture in a picture booth?" Makoto asked as he pointed towards a booth that stood in the hallway of the station. The doors were open because of the warm weather and it was like the booth was staring at them, taunting them to come inside.

Those booths were often used to take pictures for your passport and Haruka had never used one before. He would almost choke by just watching how tiny the space in those things was.

"No…" Haruka replied reluctantly and with a loud yelp, he was dragged by the hand towards the booth. Haruka swallowed a big lump when he realised that Makoto was actually holding his hand. A small part of Haruka wanted to retract his hand but the other part wanted more, perhaps even coax Makoto into a hug. Haruka smiled meekly when they stood in front of the booth. Makoto's eyes regarded him with a strange mixture of happiness and giddiness and Haruka wondered how he got roped into this. There was no way they would fit inside that thing. Would this be a good moment to tell Makoto that he was maybe slightly afraid of small spaces?

"You know, we haven't taken a picture since we've been officially dating," Makoto stated and Haruka sighed deeply. The raven-haired male didn't like taking pictures but one look into those pleading and sparkling eyes later, Haruka was sitting in Makoto's lap. The raven-haired male tilted his head as the machine barked instructions at them. Makoto giggled when Haruka looked as if he wanted to punch the machine. Haruka shifted a little until both their faces where in the right place. They took several pictures because Makoto wanted more than just one. He had already thought of setting up a wall of pictures in his bedroom. Haruka pouted when Makoto suggested they take more than one picture and before Haruka could even adjust the look on his face, the machine had snapped. A range of photo's came out of the machine and Haruka eyed them with wide eyes when they were done.

Haruka looked pouty, grumpy, giggly, happy and most of all, he looked in love. There was one picture that even Haruka loved and it was the picture in which he looked deeply into Makoto's sparkling green eyes. Haruka never thought it was possible to capture true love but it seemed that this picture managed to do that perfectly.

_Life is just a moment but this love is eternal…_

* * *

Haruka stretched when he stood in front of the pool. He was glad that Makoto had arranged a little swim practice with Nagisa and Rei. The raven-haired male could use the feel of the cold water against his skin after walking around town for a few hours. Normally, Haruka would jump in the water but something caught his eye and he was momentarily frozen to the ground. Makoto sat on the edge of the pool and normally, Haruka wouldn't be fazed by this. He had seen Makoto like this countless times before but it was the _first_ time ever since they considered themselves to be a 'thing'. Haruka watched the drops of water slide down that perfectly sculptured body and the raven-haired male could do nothing but gape and blink every so often so that his eyes could continue to be glued onto that perfect boy. Haruka felt himself fall in love all over again.

A loud slap against his back brought him back and when he saw the devilish grin on Nagisa's face, he knew it was already too late. With a loud splash, Haruka fell into the crisp and cool water. The raven-haired male kicked his legs and took a few seconds to resurface again. When his head breached the surface of the water, he could hear the giggles that belonged to Nagisa and Makoto. Of course, Makoto had to laugh with that pathetic attempt to make his fall into the water a little more graceful. Haruka gave his hair a nice shake and swam a few laps to clear his mind. Lately, Haruka had been thinking of Makoto in an entirely different way. Makoto seemed so much more attractive and Haruka found himself being turned on almost all the time. They still hadn't taken their relationship to the next level and sometimes, Haruka felt a little worried by that. There were days when Haruka felt anything but sexy and it hurt that Makoto didn't want to have sex just yet. Makoto always said that he wanted to take his time with Haruka but sometimes the raven-haired male felt rejected and while Haruka would never admit it, it made him doubt about everything.

Haruka groaned when he realised he was thinking of Makoto in a sexual way once again. It happened at the most random moments and sometimes, Haruka cursed himself for being turned on so easily. Haruka wondered how Makoto was able to control himself and his body so easily and gracefully. Sometimes, their heated make-out sessions left Haruka dizzy and panting for more but Makoto always kept his cool. Haruka sighed deeply and he closed his eyes to drift on his back. The water was refreshing and cool enough to make his heated skin lower in temperature. Every time Haruka thought of Makoto, he was sure to be graced with a burning sensation that could be felt over his entire body.

Haruka opened his eyes when he bumped into something and when he turned around, he looked straight into those familiar pools of green. Makoto's eyes held so much warmth and love that it made Haruka itch to touch him. However, Nagisa and Rei were bickering and they were too close for comfort. Haruka yearned to touch that gorgeous face but his fear gripped at his heart and the raven-haired male distanced himself a little bit.

Those green orbs wouldn't let Haruka go and the raven-haired male cast his gaze down, hoping that Makoto would get the hint. What if Haruka wasn't able to control himself? What would Nagisa and Rei say? Would they be disgusted? Would they freak out and scream and shout?

Haruka's mind was bombarded with sickening thoughts and the raven-haired male never once realised that everybody would be okay with their relationship because weren't they acting like a married couple already?

Makoto tilted his head as he looked at Haruka. There was a slight hint of worry in Makoto's eyes and Haruka had never meant to hurt him. He just wanted to keep a safe distance between the two of them. Haruka wasn't ready to share Makoto with the world just yet.

"What are you doing?" Makoto whispered and Haruka worried at his lip.

"Just stay back a little," Haruka hissed and Makoto's eyes widened. Was Haruka getting upset?

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked and Haruka shook his head. Makoto always understood what he meant so why didn't Makoto understand this time? Haruka yelped a little when his back hit the edge of the pool. Haruka hadn't accounted for the fact that the pool wasn't endless and that at some point, there would be no escape. Makoto kept closing the gap between them and when Makoto was right in front of Haruka, the raven-haired male started shaking. He wanted Makoto so badly and yet he was afraid of the reaction of his friends. Normally, Haruka didn't give a damn about other people's opinions but now it seemed like it was all Haruka could think of.

"Haru-chan," Makoto started and Haruka finally looked up again, his blue eyes tinged with a hint of fear stared straight into those green pools that showered him with love. Haruka hated himself for not being able to be affectionate in public because it seemed like that was the one thing that Makoto wanted.

"Don't, Makoto," Haruka whispered but Makoto was determined to wash away all the doubt that Haruka had in him. Makoto brushed his soft and moist lips against Haruka's and the raven-haired male did nothing to resist. In fact, it was Haruka who deepened the kiss and let himself be whisked away by Makoto. The kiss seemed endless and when their tongues collided, Haruka could fee his entire body jolt with love and adoration.

When they broke apart, Haruka's eyes looked over at Nagisa and Rei. Their faces displayed a picture of astonishment and disbelief and it was everything that Haruka had feared. He had given his _first _public kiss to Makoto and it seemed that Nagisa and Rei weren't exactly thrilled to be the witnesses.

Haruka pushed Makoto back and without another word, he lifted himself up from the pool. Haruka ran straight into the locker rooms and he dried himself off in a record time. He didn't even bother to take a shower, he just wanted to go home and be alone…

_I put my faith in you, what a stupid thing to do…_

* * *

Haruka stood in his bedroom, staring at the picture of him and Makoto. Haruka had been upset but he couldn't bring himself to ignore the picture. How could their peaceful day end up so badly? Haruka hadn't heard from Makoto ever since he left the pool and the raven-haired male was afraid to make the first move. What if he had hurt Makoto so badly that the olive-haired male didn't want him anymore?

Haruka gasped when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door and he made a soft noise to let the person at the door know that it was okay to come in. Haruka knew it was Makoto because every pore of his body was screaming for the olive-haired male and his warmth.

"Hey," Makoto said softly and Haruka kept his back turned towards the olive-haired male. It was the _first _time that Haruka gave Makoto the silent-treatment. It was hard for Haruka not to throw himself at Makoto but Haruka wanted to sulk a bit more because Makoto was supposed to respect his wishes and boundaries.

"I'm sorry," Makoto whispered and Haruka sighed a little. They had never fought before and it seemed that this day was the day of many _firsts_ in their relationship.

"Why did you do it?" Haruka asked and he hoped that the answer would soothe the gaping wound in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to be free whenever he was with Makoto.

"I just wanted to kiss you," Makoto admitted and Haruka shook his head a little. It was clear what Makoto wanted but why did he want it?

"Why did you want it?" Haruka asked and he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Makoto looked like an angel and Haruka's heart fluttered upon gazing into those soft and apologetic green pools of bliss.

"I love you and I want everyone to know how much I love you," Makoto started and Haruka worried at his lip. He should've known better than to push Makoto away because the olive-haired male didn't deserve that.

"I want everyone to see that we belong together, I don't want to hide our love any longer, it's too beautiful to hide," Makoto continued and Haruka cast his gaze down, embarrassed because he was the one that wasn't sure of their love. Of course their love was beautiful and it deserved to be displayed in public. Why would you want to hide the one thing that you love the most?

Haruka took a small step in Makoto's direction and the olive-haired male let Haruka come to him. Every few seconds, Haruka would take another step. When they were almost touching, Haruka stood on his tippy-toes to give Makoto a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss didn't last very long and Makoto was dazed a bit. The olive-haired male didn't really know how to react and he did the only thing he could think of.

"Why did you kiss me?" Makoto asked and Haruka smiled a little.

"Because I wanted to," Haruka replied and Makoto couldn't hide his smile any longer.

"Why did you want to?"

"Because I love you with every beat of my heart," Haruka admitted and it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. It was nice being able to express just how he felt when he was with Makoto. This was what freedom was all about. Their lips met once more and Haruka let himself be swept away by the love of his life.

_I lost my way but luckily, you pointed it out. _

* * *

Makoto lifted Haruka up in his arms and the raven-haired male clamped his legs around Makoto's waist while his hands were clasped together behind Makoto's neck. Their lips were never torn apart from each other, tongues sliding around each other, making both boys swoon with love. Makoto took a few steps towards the bed and then he let himself fall on the bed, cradling Haruka in his arms. Haruka blinked a few times when their lips finally parted and Makoto took a few seconds to drown in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. Haruka's eyes sparkled and Makoto couldn't help but realise how lucky he was. He had everything he could possible want right here in his arms and maybe, it was time to show Haruka how much Makoto truly wanted him.

Makoto brushed Haruka's bangs out of his eyes and Haruka closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Haruka loved every touch he received from Makoto, whether it was a gentle or a rough one. Haruka closed the gap between them once more and when their lips met, the kiss soon turned into something heated, tongues sliding around each other and this time, they fought for dominance. Makoto let his hands caress Haruka's back and when Makoto used his nails to scratch softly, soft gasps escaped from Haruka's lips. The raven-haired male pulled back a little to catch his breath, he could feel arousal seep into his system already and he wondered how he would be able to convince Makoto that he was ready for more. He instructed Makoto to sit against the headboard and the olive-haired male obeyed without questioning Haruka's motives. Makoto gasped when Haruka straddled him but he let Haruka do as he pleased. Haruka meshed their lips together once more and this time, Haruka took his sweet time toying with Makoto's tongue. Neither of them cared that their kisses were sometimes sloppy. Haruka kept his gaze fixed on Makoto's face as he let his hands travel under the hem of Makoto's T-shirt.

Slowly but surely, Haruka lifted the piece of clothing until he could take it off completely. The raven-haired male smoothed his hands over Makoto's sun-kissed skin and the olive-haired male couldn't supress a gasp of pleasure when Haruka's hands travelled over his nipples. Makoto knew what Haruka wanted but for the first time today, it was Makoto's turn to doubt himself. What if he couldn't live up to Haruka's expectations? Makoto was also struck with the fear of hurting Haruka, the olive-haired male knew how painful a _first_ time could be and the thought of hurting Haruka was something Makoto could not live with.

"Haru, stop," Makoto pleaded because he knew he was already teetering on the verge of giving in. He wanted to make Haruka his but there was something that held him back. Haruka obeyed and he stopped touching Makoto as he sat back a little to look at the olive-haired male. Haruka wanted to kiss away the doubt from Makoto's lips.

Haruka didn't give Makoto time to think twice. Haruka kissed Makoto roughly with all the passion he had and when Haruka's tongue brushed along Makoto's, the olive-haired male was lost. He didn't want to fight his doubt anymore because there was no need to have any. Haruka was all he needed and he would prove Haruka that he was the love of his life.

Haruka continued to touch Makoto's soft skin and every so often, he would ground their hips together, making them both gasp with want and pleasure. Haruka placed butterfly kisses along Makoto's jaw and he bit down teasingly when he reached Makoto's earlobe. The olive-haired male gasped loudly and let his warm hands caress Haruka's sides, rubbing soothing circles on Haruka's fair skin.

Haruka rubbed his nose against Makoto's and to Makoto, it was infuriating when he leaned in to kiss Haruka that the raven-haired male would pull away. Haruka was so close and yet so far away. Haruka let his hands travel down and he deftly undid Makoto's belt. Haruka watched as Makoto licked his lips and with one swift motion, Haruka swooped Makoto's tongue into his mouth, making Makoto's head spin. The olive-haired male let his hands slip under the waistband of Haruka's shorts and he let his hands rest on Haruka's behind. When Haruka ground their hips together again, Makoto gently squeezed Haruka's behind and the raven-haired male was surprised to hear a soft moan. He hadn't fully realised that he was the one that had moaned until he did it again when Makoto squeezed again.

"M-m-makoto," Haruka gasped and the olive-haired male brushed his lips against Haruka's as if to explain to him that this was perfectly fine. It was okay to let yourself go…

Haruka shrugged Makoto's strong arms away for a brief moment. The raven-haired male gently took off Makoto's jeans and then he climbed on top of Makoto again. The olive-haired male was glad that the headboard was supporting his back while Haruka leaned on him, Haruka's hands roaming over his body. Makoto let Haruka touch him and every so often, Makoto would arch his back to lean into the touch more. Haruka's touches were soft yet determined and when Haruka rolled Makoto's nipples between his fingers, a loan moan echoed through the silent bedroom. Makoto was becoming more and more desperate for more and that was exactly what Haruka had wanted.

When Makoto let his hands travel lower again, stripping Haruka of his shorts and boxers, Haruka felt his heart boom, the beat resembling a bass drum. When Makoto bucked his hips a little, Haruka's breath hitched because the friction between Makoto's clothed length and his own naked one was driving him insane. The shock hit his system when Makoto curled his fingers around Haruka's throbbing problem, jerking a few times. Haruka slumped against Makoto and when their lips met, they made out lazily while Haruka jolted every so often when Makoto teased his sensitive head.

Haruka pried Makoto's hand away and he was relieved when the touching stopped. He loved it when Makoto touched him like that but tonight, Haruka wanted more. Haruka placed Makoto's hands on his behind and then he pressed his groin against Makoto's again. A loud gasp escaped from Makoto's lips and Haruka kept grinding against his boyfriend, making them both gasp and moan simultaneously.

_It's more than just knowing you want it, it's knowing how bad…_

Makoto fumbled around in the nightstand drawer to find the small bottle he was looking for. Haruka kept grinding against him, making it very hard to concentrate. It was as if Haruka wanted to make Makoto realise how bad he wanted him. Makoto slumped back against the headboard and opened the small bottle. He poured a good amount on his fingers and coated them carefully while Haruka laved his neck with wet kisses and rough licks and nips. Makoto pressed Haruka against him once more, their lengths pressing against each other. Haruka breathed out loudly when Makoto massaged his behind carefully, soothing him. Makoto teased Haruka's entrance a little and the raven-haired male made small whimpering noises. He wanted Makoto so badly and the teasing was maddening. When Makoto slipped his finger in, he did it with care and love. Haruka tensed at the intrusion and he squirmed a little when Makoto stopped moving his finger.

Haruka blinked a few times and was ruthlessly kissed by Makoto as the olive-haired male kept slipping his finger in and out. Haruka panted softly as he let pleasure wreck his entire body. Makoto soon added a second finger and he continued to prepare his boyfriend ever so gently, afraid that Haruka would break. Makoto wanted their _first_ time to be special and he would take his own sweet time, driving Haruka insane with lust and want.

"I-I-I want you," Haruka breathed and Makoto smiled his carefree smile to let Haruka know that he would have his way soon enough. Makoto kept slipping his fingers in and out and Haruka was reduced to nothing but a whimpering and moaning mess. His gaze was hazy and clouded with lust.

Makoto let his fingers slip out and Haruka was quick enough to strip Makoto of the last layer of clothes he was wearing. Haruka trailed rough and wet kisses along Makoto's fine abs and when his chin bumped against Makoto's cock, the olive-haired male let his head fall backwards a little. Haruka kept tracing kisses lower and lower and soon enough, a load moan bounced off the walls when Haruka kissed the head of Makoto's length. Haruka teased the slit with his tongue and this time, Makoto was reduced to a puddle of moans and gasps. Haruka took his boyfriend into his mouth, expertly pressing his tongue against every sensitive spot, hollowing his cheeks to apply the right pressure to make Makoto keen with pleasure.

"H-h-h-haru!" Makoto screamed and Haruka sat up a little to gaze at Makoto. Those shimmering emerald gems held all the want and lust that Haruka could possibly want. Haruka felt hot and sexy to know that Makoto's lust was only for him and no one else. The raven-haired male crawled on top of Makoto again, meshing their lips together into a heated kiss that made them both dizzy and feverish.

"I'm ready," Haruka panted as Makoto made sure Haruka's neck was sporting a purplish bruise that would show the world that Haruka was taken. Makoto held his own length as Haruka slowly sat down, taking Makoto in at his own pace. His entire body felt like it was on fire and Haruka worried at his lip as his insides burned painfully. It was nothing unbearable and Haruka was sure that he would get over it if he was given some time. A loud sigh escaped his lips when he was fully seated on top of Makoto. The olive-haired male rubbed soothing circles on Haruka's thighs and Haruka kept his gaze locked with Makoto's.

Makoto rubbed his nose against Haruka's and the raven-haired male closed his eyes and relaxed. His insides were tingling with anticipation and want and he slowly moved up and down. The pace was slow and Haruka keened softly as pleasure took over his hot body. Sweat was trickling down their bodies as their pace picked up, Makoto pushing upwards a little to meet Haruka half way. Haruka threw his head back as Makoto hit something inside of him that made him see stars.

"M-m-makoto!" Haruka keened as Makoto kept brushing against that special spot, making his entire body sing with arousal. The olive-haired male kept his thrusts soft and shallow, keeping the pace relatively slow, extending their love-making.

"F-f-faster," Haruka pleaded and Makoto slowly pushed Haruka down, until he was on top of the raven-haired male. Makoto's thrusts became more rough and fast and Haruka couldn't contain his pleasure anymore. Their moans picked up in volume and soon the room was filled with the sounds of their love-making. Makoto slipped his hand between his stomach and Haruka's, reaching for Haruka's weeping length. He jerked his boyfriend at the same pace as his thrusts and Haruka curled his toes as that familiar feeling hit his body like a train-wreck.

Haruka came loudly, spurting his seed on his own stomach and Makoto's. When Haruka's muscles clenched tightly, Makoto couldn't hold back any longer and arched his back just before filling Haruka with his love.

Makoto slipped out of the raven-haired male and he rolled onto his back. Haruka quickly climbed on top of him, not giving a damn that he was sliding their sticky stomachs against each other. Haruka buried his face in Makoto's shoulder and he inhaled that sweet yet sweaty scent that belonged to his boyfriend. Haruka had never felt so complete in his life before and it was a feeling that he would never trade for anything else. This was how everything was supposed to be.

"I love you," Makoto whispered as he pressed a soft kiss on Haruka's forehead.

Haruka gave Makoto one of his rare smiles that he only used when he was around the olive-haired male.

"I love you too," Haruka whispered back and their lips brushed against each other again, setting that flame of love ablaze again, igniting the sparks that connected their hearts.

_You're with me everywhere. You're my angel, my miracle and you're all I need tonight._

_You give me shelter from the rain and you breathe life in me, again._

_Please don't stop loving me…_

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry for the delay! I feel so bad that I took so long to write this! I have to admit that his was the most difficult chapter for me to write. I've re-written it at least six times because I didn't like it one bit. I'm still a bit unsure but I guess it won't get better than this!**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I never would've guessed it would be this popular… :)**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
